Atlas Family
by GoldenEndlessWitchBeatrice
Summary: Because it was so popular in the Little Wild Roylas, the Atlas family will have their own one-shot collection! Join Carly and Jack as they happily spend their days with their bundle of joy, Kyohei.
1. Like Daddy

**Pairing: Jack x Kyohei**

 **Summary: Yo–Yo wants to be like daddy.**

* * *

"I'll be back at 5!" Carly yelled as she drove off.

Jack waved his hand to his wife as she sped down the street. Carly had a hot lead about some scandal and was going to the informant's house for an interview. That's _all_ fine and dandy but Jack _knew_ what his day was gong to consist of. And it's gonna start right…

"Mama"

…Now.

Jack closed the door as his one–year–old walked down the stairs. He was rubbing his eyes and was holding his bright yellow blanket that Martha made for him. Kyohei finally took noticed of his father but also noticed that his mom was no where to be seen. Knowing that she wasn't in the living room, he walked to the kitchen, thinking that she'll be there.

"Mama"

Jack sighed and walked over to the kitchen. Ever since he was born, Kyohei has _always_ preferred his mommy over his daddy. It wasn't like the two _never_ had any good times. But Kyohei would _much_ rather see his kind and happy mother when he first wakes up, not his intimidating father.

"Kyohei, Mama's not here. She had to go somewhere _really_ important but she'll be back _real_ soon" Jack informed his son. It hurt his pride to talk in that baby voice but he'll do it for his son.

Kyohei looked up at his super tall dad with sad eyes. He _really_ wanted to see his mama. "Mama…Bye–bye?"

Jack shook his head. "Mama will be back soon. For now, it's just you and Daddy"

Kyohei looked at his dad as he allowed the information to soak in his head. Mama was gone. It's just him and Daddy. His tall…Scary…Mean–faced daddy…

The two looked at each other for a while, silence becoming both awkward and comforting. However, it wasn't like that for long. Once Kyohei realized that Carly really wasn't around, tears started to fill his eyes and he did what all one–year–old mama's boys do when they're mom wasn't around.

" _M…MAMAAAA! WAHHHHHH!_ "

Jack sighed as his blond son started crying for his mother. This _always_ happens when Carly isn't around. Kyohei will cry and cry for his mother and when he realizes for the second time that she wasn't around, will seek comfort from his father. So Jack simply leaned on the wall with his arms crossed and waited for his son to stop crying.

And, just as the blonde man thought, Kyohei started pulling on Jacks jeans while rubbing some tears off his face. Like _any_ good father, Jack picked up his sniffling son. He walked over to the couch, sat down, and carefully sat his only son on his lap.

"Kyohei, look at Daddy"

Kyohei did as his dad said.

"Do you hate Daddy?"

"Hate?"

"Do you not love Daddy?" Jack simplified.

Kyohei shook his head. "Yo–Yo loves Daddy"

"Than why do you always cry when Mama's not here and Daddy's here?"

"…Mama no here…Yo–Yo gets hungry…"

Jack raised a brow at what Kyohei said, confused. He thought about it for a little before he understood what his son was saying. Carly was the cook of the house, not Jack. After all, he'll probably burn down the kitchen. But when Carly leaves for work, she leaves in a hurry so she doesn't make Kyohei anything to eat. And since Jack can't cook, Kyohei was left hungry until his mother came back. And he kept quiet all this time? _Sure_ Jack can't cook but he could've gotten some take-out.

"Kyohei, why didn't you tell Daddy?" Jack asked. Kyohei looked like he might cry again, so Jack patted his back. Thankfully, that gave Kyohei the confidence to answer.

"Yo–Yo…Strong…Like Daddy…"

"Like…Daddy…?"

"Yo–Yo be strong like Daddy…So…Yo–Yo quiet…"

It took Jack only a second to realize what his son was saying. He remembers that whenever Kyohei was watching Jack's duel on TV, he would yell out, _'Like Daddy! Like Daddy!'_ So, was not complaining about how he's hungry his way of being like Daddy? Jack couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Yo–Yo, Daddy wants you to say when you're hungry from now on. You're only 1. There's no need to be strong because Mama and Daddy are here to be strong for you until you're big enough to be strong"

Kyohei smiled, accepting his father's words as the truth, and gave him as big of a hug a little baby like him could make. Jack hugged his son back.

However, being the prideful person he is, Jack couldn't _help_ feeling a bit cocky. His son was only 1 years old and _already_ wants to be like his dad.

Then again, who _doesn't_ want to be like Jack? He _is_ the King. But _more_ importantly…

"Daddy, Yo–Yo loves Daddy ok?"

"That's good. Daddy loves Yo–Yo too. Now let's fill up that belly of yours"

He was a pretty awesome dad.


	2. Daddy the Hero I

**Pairing: Jack x Kyohei**

 **Summary: What does Jack do when his son's balloon flies away?**

* * *

" _WAAAHHHHH_ " the little blonde boy cried loudly, bringing attention to himself.

"Come on Yo-Yo" Carly said in a soothing voice. "Don't cry. Mama and Daddy will get you another one"

"That one! That one! That one!" Kyohei cried out as he pointed to the sky.

It was a beautiful day and the Atlas family was having a fun time in the park. Jack and Carly bought their son a white balloon with gold stars, making him extremely happy. However, it didn't last long. A strong gust of wind caused Kyohei to loose his grip and let go of his balloon, which brings us to this current situation.

"Don't cry Kyohei. Can you smile for Mama?" Carly asked as she picked up her son. However, Kyohei kept crying.

"Yo-Yo"

The mother and son turned around to find the tall father walking towards the duo. When he got close enough, he showed the young boy the white balloon. "Is this yours?"

With a big smile, Kyohei took the balloon and started moving around excitedly, causing Carly to set him back down. He walked over to Jack and hugged his leg. "Love Daddy!"

Jack kneeled down and rubbed Kyohei's hair. "Love Yo-Yo too. Now here" Jack tied the balloon string around Kyohei's wrist. "Now it won't fly away"

Happy and smiling, Kyohei held onto Jack's jeans as the family continued walking.

"How did you get it back?" Carly asked Jack in a quiet voice so their son won't hear.

"I just bought another one" Jack confessed. "But if Kyohei asks, tell him I used my superpowers to get it back"


	3. The Masterpiece

**Pairing: Jack x Kyohei**

 **Summary: Kyohei is sooooo lucky he's cute**

* * *

Jack looked down at the item with a scowl. There were only two people who could do this. Crow wasn't here so that leaves one person.

"Yo–Yo!" Jack called out as picked the item up and walked towards his son's room. When he entered the room, he was met with his son playing with some finger paints that Carly bought for him after the boy begged and begged for like a week.

Kyohei looked up and smiled brightly at the sight of his dad. "Daddy!"

"Yo–Yo, we have to talk about your…Finger paints…"

Kyohei looked at his father with a look like he's about to cry. "Yo–Yo's…"

Jack kneeled down so his height can't intimidate his small son. "I'm not going to take them. But you do know that you paint on paper, right?"

"Paper" Kyohei confirmed.

Jack sighed as he held up the item. "Then why does this have paint?"

In Jack's hand was his signature white jacket. Well, it wasn't so white now. Now it was white, blue, purple, green, yellow and red with a hint of orange.

Kyohei smiled brightly as though he achieved something great. "Pretty!"

Now Jack _would_ have scolded his son and tell him to only paint on the paper that his Mama and Daddy gives him, but Kyohei was looking at him with _such_ a bright smile. _Sure_ there was times when Jack was a bit heartless but he's not a devil.

With a sigh, Jack gave his son a hug. He'll scold him later.


	4. Valentine's Day

**Pairing: Carly x Kyohei, Jack x Carly**

 **Summary: Happy Valentine's Day, Jack!**

* * *

"Ah…Ah…M…More…More…Jack…" Carly moaned as she arched her back.

Jack chuckled seductively as he continued licking his wife's breast. "You like your Valentine's Day present?" he asked as he stuck two fingers inside her.

"Yes! Give me more!"

"Oh, I'll gladly do as you say" Jack said as he sat up. He went to pull his pants off when suddenly…

 _Slam!_

" _MAMAAAAA_ _! WAHHHH!_ "

A bob of blonde burst through the door and ran inside, not even noticing his parents' position. "Mama, monsters in Yo–Yo's room!

"My poor baby!" Carly exclaimed as she put her shirt back on, her motherly instincts overtaking the sexual high she was feeling a moment ago.

"Hey, Carly!" Jack yelled out, a little mad that his wife jumped off.

Carly was hugging her still crying Kyohei. "My poor baby. You're sleeping with Mama and Daddy tonight"

"What!? Carly, what about my present!?"

The black–haired woman walked back to the bed. "Poor Kyohei. Monsters won't get you if you're with Mama and Daddy. You're sleeping with us tonight and Daddy will get rid of _all_ those nasty monsters in the morning"

Jack sighed as he realized that Carly's motherly instincts has caused her to ignore him and fell on the bed. He looked to the side and saw his 'soldier' still at attention.

Looks like he's spending the rest of Valentine's Day with his hand.


	5. Reading Time

**Pairing: Jack x Kyohei**

 **Summary: Just a father and son reading a book.**

* * *

" _Brown bear, brown bear, what do you see?_ " Jack read the book in front of him and Kyohei. "Kyohei, what does the brown bear see?" he asked as he pointed to the words.

Kyohei pointed to the words like his father. " _I see a red bird look…Looking at me_ "

"Good job. Now" Jack went next to him and picked up some crayons and held them in front of Kyohei. "Which one is the red crayon?"

Kyohei looked at the different colors, looking and thinking really hard. "That one" he pointed to the yellow crayon then looked at his father for confirmation.

When Jack shook his head and put the yellow crayon away, Kyohei went back to thinking.

He pointed to the green crayon. "That one"

"No Kyohei"

He pointed to the blue one. "That one"

"Nope"

Now it was between two crayons and Kyohei was starting to get discouraged. What if he picks wrong again? Would his dad get mad?

When he felt a soft pat on the head, he looked up and saw his dad smiling. "Try your best now Kyohei. It's alright if you're wrong"

With his father's comforting words, Kyohei looked back and thought long and hard about which crayon was the red one. Making up his mind, he pointed to the crayon on the left. "That one"

Jack picked up the crayon and let Kyohei hold it. "Good job, Kyohei. That's the red crayon.

Kyohei clapped his hands and gave his dad a big hug, happy that he made his father proud.

After all, _how_ many one–year–olds know what the color red is?


	6. Cookie Thief

**Pairing: Jack x Kyohei**

 **Summary: Who stole the cookie from the cookie jar?**

* * *

" _Jack Atlas_!" Carly yelled as she rushed over to the living room where her blond husband was originally lying peacefully on the couch.

Jack raised a brow at Carly's angry pout. "What did I do _this_ time?"

The black–haired woman shoved a sky blue jar that had 'Cookies' in bright green letters. "Did you eat all the cookies in the jar!?"

"No I didn't. Why _would_ I?"

"Well _someone_ ate every single one! I was going to use them for the Easter party this afternoon!"

"Maybe it was Kyohei"

Carly crossed her arms. "Kyohei's too short to reach the jar, Jack. Don't try to blame your son for something that _you_ did!"

"Kyohei's pretty smart for his age. He may have found a way to get them. He's _my_ son after all" Jack said with a smug smirk on his face.

"Well that's _great_ that you say that" Carly said in a sickly sweet voice. She then dropped the jar on Jack's chest. "Because _you're_ going to make more for the Easter party he's going to"

" _What!?_ " the blond exclaimed as he sat up. "Why should I!? I didn't eat them!"

"Well it wasn't _me_ and it's _impossible_ to pin this on Kyohei, so get cooking" Carly sweetly ordered as she walked off to another room.

Jack sighed and looked behind the couch. A certain blond looked at him with cookie crumbs all over his face and a smile stretching from ear to ear.

"You're _so_ lucky I love you Kyohei" Jack said.

"Love Daddy too!"


	7. Look!

**Pairing: Jack x Kyohei**

 **Summary: Look! Look! Are you looking? Look!**

* * *

 **In the café**

"Daddy! Daddy!" Kyohei suddenly yelled out, causing the people in the café to look to him.

Jack calmly drank his coffee and looked at his son. "Yes, Kyohei?"

The blond pointed somewhere in the café. "Look!"

Jack looked to where his son was pointing. "Ah, it's a plant"

"Look!"

"That's a ceiling fan"

"Look!"

"Those are your eggs. Now, eat up"

"Ok!"

* * *

 **In the mall**

"Daddy! Daddy!" Kyohei yelled out again, once again causing people to look.

Jack looked at his son after looking though some shirts for him. "Yes, Kyohei?"

"Look!"

Jack looked to where his son was pointing. "Ah, it's a 50% off sign"

"Look!"

"That's a cash register"

"Look!"

"Those are the changing rooms. Let's go there so you can try on some shirts"

"Ok!"

* * *

 **In Carly's workplace**

"Daddy! Daddy!" Kyohei yelled, gaining attention of the people in the building.

Jack looked at his son after closing the door behind them. "Yes, Kyohei?"

"Look!"

Jack looked at where he's pointing. "Ah, those are chairs. Let's sit down while we're waiting for Mama"

"Ok!"

"Umm...Carly? Your son's pretty..." a co-worker started with a nervous face.

"Loud?" Carly finished without a hint of embarrassment. "Yea, he gets that way sometimes"

"Daddy! Look!" the blond boy shouted.

"Those are the clothes we bought"

"Jack-san doesn't seem bothered by it..."

Carly looked at her family lovingly. "He spends so much time with Kyohei, he's used to it"

"Daddy! Look!"

"Ah, it's Mama. Time to go home"

"Ok!"


	8. Midori the Traveler

**Pairing: N/A**

 **Summary: Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Japanese 'Dora the Explorer'**

 **Note: Bold words are English.**

* * *

Jack had walked in on a strange sight when he entered Kyohei's playroom to check on him...

" **Good morning. My name is Kyohei** "

"..."

"Say what Mama says. **Good morning. My name is Kyohei"**

"..."

"Carly...What in the world are you doing?" Jack finally asked.

Carly turned her head at Jack. "I'm _trying_ to teach Yo-Yo English"

"Yo-Yo!"

"Oh, _now_ you repeat after me?"

The blond sighed as he walked over to the duo and sat with the two on the blue circular mat. "English is too advance for him. Besides, you don't know that much English to be a suitable teacher"

Carly playfully hit Jack's arm. "Mean! I know enough! Besides, you _have_ to teach kids languages while they're still young or else it'll never stick"

"Why English?"

"Because if Kyohei knows English, the whole world will be his oyster! I want his future to be full of open doors and opportunities without worrying about language barriers!" Carly exclaimed before looking at her son. "Let's try again, Kyohei! **Good morning. My name is Kyohei** "

"...Mama!"

"Ohh..."

Jack sighed. "I have a better idea"

* * *

" _Midori the Traveler_?" Carly read the DVD case as Jack put the disc in the DVD player.

"I saw these DVDs while I was out, so I bought them"

"Will this really help though?"

"The Americans have a show like this that teachers their kids Spanish. If _their_ kids can do it, _my_ smart Kyohei can as well. Yo-Yo, TV time"

"TV time!" the blond boy repeated as he climbed on the couch. Carly and Jack soon sat on either side of him and Jack pushed the button to start the show. After the theme song and cute animations, a young girl with black hair in braids and brown eyes popped on the screen.

"Hi! My name is Midori!" the girl greeted with a smile.

"Hi! Yo-Yo!" Kyohei greeted back.

"Welcome to my home. I'll introduce you to my family" the girl opened the door to her traditional home and ran next to a woman with long black hair and brown eyes who had just come out of the kitchen. "This is my Mom. If we were in America, I would call her **Mom**. Can you say **Mom**?"

" **Mmmm**... **Mmm**...Ughh..." Kyohei struggled a bit before pouting.

"Jack, are you _sure_ about this?" the black-haired woman asked in a hushed voice so Kyohei wouldn't hear.

"Give it time" the blond man said.

"This is my Dad. In America, he would be called **Dad**. You try saying **Dad** with me"

" **Dddd**...Daddy...? ...Huh?" Kyohei once again struggled and pouted.

"Today we're going to the pet shop. We're going to see some dogs. Hey, let's impress Mom and Dad by saying dog in English. Dog in English is **Dog**. Say it with me. **Dog**. Now it's your turn. Give it your best shot!"

"... **D**... **Dog**...?"

"You did it! Great job! Mom and Dad will be so happy!" Midori cheered as she clapped her hands.

Kyohei made a grin that stretched from ear to ear as he looked between his Mom and Dad. "Daddy! Mama! **Dog**!"

Carly clapped her hands. "We're so happy! Good job, Yo-Yo!"

Jack made a smug smile. "Thanks to my _genius_ purchase, the world will be Kyohei's oyster in no time"

"Speaking of which, you bought _all_ the seasons?" Carly asked she patted Kyohei's head.

"Yes, _every one_. You're welcome. I'll be expecting my thanks tonight when the boy's fast asleep"

"I'll think about that if you tell me how much these cost"

Jack counted off his fingers as he thought about the price. "¥300, more or less"

Carly twitched her brow. "¥300, huh? You know what ¥300 gets you?"

"A special thank you gift?" Jack asked as he moved closer to Carly, expecting a kiss. A finger, however, stopped him in his tracks.

"¥300 gets you a week on the couch" Carly said in a strict voice.

"Wait, what!? Why!?" Jack exclaimed with a surprised face.

" **Dog**!" Kyohei innocently answered with a smile.

Carly smiled at the boy and picked him up before standing up herself. "That's right. Daddy will pretend to be a **dog** and sleep on the couch"

"Daddy **dog**!"

"...I'm starting to regret my genius purchase..."


	9. King of Dads

**Pairing: Jack x Kyohei**

 **Summary: I shall now explain the difference between the King of the Ride Ace Dueling League and the King of Dads.**

 **AN: Many thanks to KeliAnn for commenting twice and BelieverofManyThings for commenting and following**

* * *

"Another duel won, King! Congratulations!" a reporter exclaimed as he snapped some pictures.

"That last duel had me on the edge of my seat!" a cameraman said to another, who nodded egaerly.

"Can I have your autograph!?" a fan asked while holding up a notebook and a pen.

"Hmph. Of course you can" Jack answered normally as he took the notebook and pen and proceeded to sign him name. As usual, Jack was in the lobby and socializing with reporters and fans. It was natural since he is the King of the Ride Ace Dueling League, the World King and as the World King, he would service his subjects with lots of autographs and interviews.

Everything was going fine, until a shout got everyone's attention.

"Kyohei, come back! We have to wait for Daddy quietly!" Carly's voice resonated thorugh the room.

Soon the sounds of small steps rapidly got closer to the group before everyone saw little Kyohei at the end of the hall. When he saw his dad, he made a wide smile and ran to him, leaving his mother behind. "Daddy! Daddy!"

Jack made a smile and knelt down in time for his son to run into his arms. "And what's this? An escapee?" Kyohei laughed when Jack started tickling his stomach.

"Jack, I'm so sorry" Carly apologized when she got close to the boys. "He got a bit impatient"

"It's fine. I don't mind" Jack said kindly to his wife. He then gave her a kiss, which earned an "Ewww!" from Kyohei, and then turned to his fans and reporters. "I'm going to have to cut this meet-and-greet short today. I promised my son ice cream if I won today"

Everyone nodded and moved out of the family's way. With an apologetic bow from Carly and a cute wave from Kyohei, the three of them left the lobby.

This was natural for Jack since he's the King of Dads and as the King of Dads, he would service his queen and prince to lots of ice cream and then a walk through the park.


	10. A Day with Mama

**Pairing: Carly x Kyohei**

 **Summary: Jack is at another tournament, leaving Carly and Kyohei on their own.**

 **KaliAnn:** Thanks! I like to picture that Jack sees Carly and Kyohei as his Queen and Prince. It's like a royal bloodline or something.

 **BelieverofManyThings:** Thank you! I hope you enjoy even more Jack x Kyohei x Carly moments.

 **Aipom4:** Thanks for commenting. I hope you continue enjoying these one-shots.

* * *

 **Morning**

"Good luck Jacky" Carly said to her husband as he stood in the door.

"Bye-Bye!" Kyohei followed, waving his little hand at his father while the other was wrapped around his mother's neck.

"I'll be back late today" Jack said as he patted Kyohei on his head. "If I'm not back by dinner, eat without me"

The parents shared a kiss and Jack walked to the garage. Next thing mother and son knew, a white blur sped past them at record breaking speeds.

"Vroom! Vroom!" Kyohei yelled out, not wanting to be outdone by his dad's D-Wheel.

"Yes, Daddy's _so_ fast" Carly said as she walked inside with her child in her hands. "Well, it's just you and me Yo-Yo. Let's see...We already had breakfast and staying in the house is no fun. How about we go to the park and play lots and lots?"

"Play!" Kyohei repeated happily.

"Alright, then let's get you out of those pajamas and play a bunch!"

* * *

 **Park**

As usual, the park was filled with people, families and couples alike. Kyohei held on his mother's hand as they both climbed the steps to a twist slide. Carly sat down first and held Kyohei between her legs.

"Ready to go!?" she asked excitedly.

"Go! Go!" he answered with vigor.

Carly pushed herself down the slide, sending mother and child down a fun spiral. They yelled happily as they spun around until Carly landed on her feet at the end.

"Again! Again!" Kyohei requested with a smile.

"Again! Again!" Carly repeated with a smile as she climbed up to the stairs again and the two slid down the slide again and again and again.

* * *

 **Restaurant**

"Here you two go" the waitress announced as she placed two plates in front of the mother and child. Carly had some yakitori **(*)** and onigiri **(**)** while Kyohei had some sushi and dango **(***)**.

"Thank you" Carly said then looked at her son, how was drinking his strawberry milk. "Yo-Yo, say thank you to the nice lady"

Kyohei released his hold on his red silly straw and held his hand out to the waitress. "Thank you. Shake!"

The woman smiled at the boy and shook his hand. "What a gentleman. You're very welcome. Call me if you need anything"

Kyohei waved to the waitress as she walked off and continued to drink his strawberry milk.

Carly laughed and tapped the glass to get his attention. "Eat your meal or Mama will"

Kyohei quickly released his hold on his straw again and picked up his plastic fork, his selfish side coming out. He stared at his sushi and poked it with his fork. "Mmm...Huh...?"

"Yo-Yo? Come on, eat up" Carly said swallowed her yakitori.

"Mmm...Sashimi?"

"No, sushi. You got yummy shrimp tempura rolls"

"Mmmm..."

Carly sighed, reached over, took a roll, and ate it. "Yuuummmyyy!" she exclaimed, making sure a happy look was on her face so Kyohei would be interested in his food.

And her plan did work. Kyohei got a roll and took a little bite. He then took another and another before his face split in a grin. "Yuuummmyyy!"

* * *

 **Home-Nighttime**

Jack took note of his dark house as he parked his D-Wheel in the garage and entered the house. He tiptoed quietly, making his way towards his and Carly's rooms so he wouldn't wake them up. However, when he entered the room, he was met with the television showing Midori the Traveler being the only source of light in the dark room and his wife and child snuggled close together in slumber.

Jack smiled at his family as he turned to television and DVD player off. He then quietly changed out of his street clothes to his sleep clothes, went under the covers, wrapped his arms around his wife and son, and then kissed them on the forehead before going off to sleep himself.

* * *

 **(*) Yakitori-Skewered chicken**

 **(**) Onigiri-Rice Ball**

 **(***)Dango-Japanese dumpling**


	11. Trendsetter

**AN: Hello everyone, Beato here. Uhh, it has been brought to my attention by KaliAnn, who I am grateful for and I am in no way feeling any negative energy for, that Kyohei is not acting like a one-year-old and is acting more like a four or five-year-old. I haven't been around many one-year-olds and my only introduction to one was this one-year-old I was babysitting and she was already walking and talking. Now, I understand that children are different and that they learn skills at different times, but the last thing I want is to god mod a baby. Sooo, this is going to be a time skip so that Kyohei can act the appropriate age. I'm sorry for using wrong information in these chapters and thanks again to KaliAnn for telling me. Now, on to the chapter.**

* * *

 **Pairing: Carly x Kyohei x Jack**

 **Summary: And Kyohei proves he has inherited his father's fashion sense.**

* * *

"He's not wearing that" Jack said as looked at his son with a scowl.

Carly sighed. "Jack, he has to wear it"

"He's. Not. Wearing. That"

Carly rolled her eyes. Her, Jack, and Kyohei were at a clothes store that specialized in uniforms, including uniforms for children going to kindergarten. Kyohei was already four and Carly thought he was at the proper age to start kindergarten, so she already started looking up schools. Her and Jack hasn't chosen a school yet, but they all had the same requirement: the kids must wear uniforms.

The uniform was a cute little thing. It was a blue button-up shirt with a yellow flower stitched on the pocket, dark blue shorts for the boys, black school shoes, and a yellow hat. It was adorable and Carly nearly squealed when Kyohei tried it on. But Jack, of course, was not as excited.

"Just look at him!" Carly exclaimed, giving her son a hug that was happily returned.

Jack scoffed. "Yes, look at my son in a dress"

"It's not a dress, it's a shirt. It's just big on him, but it makes him look cuter"

"He's not wearing that" Jack said for the third time with a deeper scowl.

Carly put her hands on her hips as she looked at her husband. "Whether you like it or not doesn't matter, Jacky. This is the uniform for all the nearby kindergartens I looked up"

"Then we'll take him to another one"

"There isn't any other nearby kindergartens! You're not about to send my baby miles away from me just because you don't like a uniform that's he's only going to wear five days a week for eight hours!"

"Oh, so having him dress like a flower is better!?"

"He looks adorable!"

"He's a prince, not a flower!"

"Oh, what does that even mean!?"

"Mama! Daddy! Look!" Yo-Yo's voice rang out, stopping their argument in its tracks.

Carly and Jack looked to where their child's voice came from and saw...a sight. Somehow, Kyohei found a black hat with a feather on it, a red jacket that's way too long for him, and dress shoes that looked 10 sizes too big for the kid. The hat kept falling over Kyohei's eyes so he was continuously pushing it up.

"I look cute!" the blond declared before the hat covered his eyes again, causing the child to groan in frustration.

The mother and father were speechless as they looked at their son with wide eyes. However, the silence was soon cut off by a chuckling Carly.

"Yes, it looks very cute on you, Yo-Yo. Jacky, what do think?"

Jack looked at his son, his eyes still covered by the hat. He sighed, keeled down, and took the hat off. He smiled at his son as he looked at him with wide eyes and rubbed his hair. "I guess he looks alright"


	12. Daddy the Hero II

**Thanks to Alexandrite-Dragoness and Charters of the Heart for following.**

 **KaliAnn: No, thank you. I appreciate your help. I would say 'and here's a virtual cookie!' but I think those are overrated :p**

 **Aipom: Aren't they just amazing!**

 **Melan Anime: Oh yeaaa. Well, thank you as well Zoey! Lol**

* * *

 **Pairing: N/A**

 **Summary: What does Jack do when his son can't watch him duel?**

* * *

"No! No, no, no, no!" Kyohei shouted as he cried loud enough to make Carly think her eardrum busted.

"Y...Yo-yo, I'm sorry you can't go to the arena. But you're sick and-"

"No, no, no!" Kyohei shouted again. "Not sick! Not sick! Wanna go! Wanna go! *cough* *cough*! Wahhhh!"

Jack watched his son crying, screaming, and coughing at the same from the doorway. As usual, Jack had a duel today and Carly and Kyohei were suppose to come so that the three of them could continue Kyohei's school shopping together when he was done. But it seems the October weather didn't agree and Kyohei caught a cold.

Kyohei was looking forward to today, so having to stay home because he was sick made him more than angry.

"Wanna watch Daddy! Wanna go!" Kyohei continued crying, shot running down his nose.

Carly wiped his nose with a handkerchief. "We'll be able to watch Daddy on TV, so-"

"No, no, no! Wanna watch Daddy! Wanna say 'Go Daddy!' and have fun! *cough* *cough*! Not sick! Wanna go!"

"Kyohei" Jack finally said after thinking. "Here"

Kyohei looked at his dad and saw him holding one of his 'A' earrings. He blinked at it, sniffed his nose, and took it.

"You remember on 'Little Heros' when Kick Man gave Fly Man his walkie talkie so they could talk to each other?"

"Y...Yea. Kick Man talked to Fly Man but Fly Man was *cough* far away"

"That's what that 'A' is"

"...Huh?"

Jack pointed to his other earring. "If you say 'Go Daddy!' to that, I'll be able to hear it"

"R...Really?"

Jack nodded and rubbed Kyohei hair. "You can't come outside because you're sick, but you'll still be able to cheer for me ok? You can only use this once a day, so say 'Go Daddy' when I'm about to pass a camera. You be good and do what Mama say, ok?"

Kyohei smiled at his dad and nodded.

* * *

"Yo-Yo, it's about time!" Carly exclaimed, pointing to the TV.

On the television, Jack was walking towards the arena since today's duel was a Standing Duel.

From his bed, that Jack insisted be shaped like Red Daemon's Dragon, Kyohei took the earring and held it close to him. "Go Daddy!"

On the TV, Carly and Kyohei saw Jack stop and look towards one of the cameras. He made a gentle smile and waved to it while touching his one earring.

Kyohei stared at the screen with wide eyes but soon made a wide smile. "Daddy heard me! Daddy heard me!"


	13. Victory!

**Everyone, let's welcome SmileyXs Ice-cream Sprinkles! She has favorited this story and therefore has joined out cult of Jack x Carly x Kyohei! Mwahahahaha!**

 **But seriously, thanks for favoriting Smiley!**

 **Alexandrite Dragoness: Thanks for the compliment, Alex! Also, awesome profile pic. Very dragon-y.**

 **Aipom4: Aww for real? I just like to imagine Jack as a doting father, especially if he has a son.**

 **Melan Anime: You're sooo welcome!**

 **KaliAnn: Thanks! Hope you keep enjoying these little one-shots!**

* * *

Happy almost Halloween everyone! The day of gouls and candy is drawing near, and Kyohei's finally old enough to go trick-or-treating with his parents! But Jack and Carly are having a problem choosing what to dress him as. So! They are asking _you_ , people who have gotten to know their baby, for help. They have given me a list of costumes that they wanted to have him wear so I shall list them!

Red Dragon Archfiend(Red Daemon's Dragon)  
Dark Resonator  
A male Fortune Lady Light(Fortune Lady Lighty)  
A prince

Those are the choices. Vote in the comments and show this to others if you so desire. The deadline is October 31, Halloween. I would've posted this on my profile poll, buut I already have a poll up. Hey, if you guys want to vote on which story should be after the 1st arc of Shining Saga, you should _definitely_ go to my profile and vote. Haha, shamless plugs are plugs. Well, this has gone on long enough. On to the one-shot!

* * *

 **Pairing: Jack x Kyohei**

 **Summary: It's Kyohei's first win!**

* * *

Kyohei scowled at the lady when he noticed her coming back to the table. She was starting to get him mad.

"Atlas-sama, would you like a refill?" the brunette woman asked. Kyohei knew she asked more than three times, but he couldn't remember what came after three right now. He was too mad.

Jack didn't even spear the waitress a glance, instead concentrating his gaze on the children's place mat that was covered with his and his son's scribbles. Jack tried to teach Kyohei tic-tac-toe, but it soon became a game of who can make the most Os and Xs. For the record, Jack was winning. "I'm fine. Yo-Yo, you want anything?"

"...No"

"No what? Say it properly"

"...No, thank you" Kyohei watched as the lady's face made a frown and watched her leave.

Kyohei and Jack decided to spend the afternoon at Castle, a popular children's restaurant. The two blonds have been going to Castle every Monday and Friday afternoon for a while, but Kyohei still gets excited about going as though it was his first time. However, this time was different.

Kyohei understood that people likes his Dad, but this lady was getting him mad. She kept walking towards the table in a weird way and _only_ asked his dad if he wanted anything. Kyohei had wanted strawberry milk during one of the times the woman came around, but she ignored him and Jack had to order it instead.

"Kyohei, you don't want to draw anymore?" Jack asked when he noticed his son not using his crayon.

"...Don't like her" the boy mumbled with a scowl.

"Oh, don't like who?"

"The lady. Don't like her. Keeps coming when we're playing and doesn't talk to me"

"Is that so?" Jack asked. "Well, let's do something about that"

"Atlas-sama, would you like anything?" the waitress asked as she came back _again_ , making Kyohei frown.

Jack looked at the waitress. "We want another waitress"

The brunette obviously didn't expect that. "W-What? Did I do something wrong?"

"You've upset my little prince. That's as wrong as you can get. Now, go get someone more professional or do I need to go to the manager?"

"Wha...But...I..." the waitress stuttered to herself. She than stole a glance at Kyohei. When he noticed it, Kyohei took the time to stick his tongue at her. The waitress scowled at him.

"I don't appreciate you glaring at my kid" Jack said, surprising the woman. "I've spent the morning with my _wife_ and am now spending the afternoon with my _son_. All in all, I'm having a good day. It's _because_ of this good day that I'm going easy on you. Now, go bring another server or I'll lose the last bit of my patience"

The woman jumped at the object of her affections' sharp tone and quickly walked off. You could tell how embaressed she was in her walk.

Kyohei smiled as the lady walking away. He's spending the afternoon with his daddy and no one is going to get in the way.

"Now, let's go back to playing" Jack said as he picked up his green crayon. "I believe Daddy was winning"

Kyohei grinned at his father and picked up his yellow crayon. "No, Yo-Yo won! Yo-Yo won!"


	14. Bapack!

**Alexandrite Dragoness: No prob! I think your pic looks cool, so I just announced it :P**

 **Aipom4: No one is safe when Jack is having a good day with his son! Muwahahaha!**

 **KaliAnn: No worries, there shall be more Carly x Kyohei chapters. Like this one!**

 **MelanAnime: Yea, she was a bitch and deserved to get told off. Lolz**

* * *

 **Pairing: Carly x Kyohei**

 **Summary: Carly and Kyohei shops for Kyohei's perfect bapack!**

* * *

"Backpack! Backpack! Buying Kyohei's backpack!" Carly sang with a smile.

"Bapack! Bapack! Yo-Yo's bapack!" Kyohei followed, totally missing the 'ck' sound.

Carly and Kyohei are shopping for a backpack for Kyohei. The duo held hands and were happily walking and singing through the store aisles. People were watching them with either a smile or a look of annoyance, being that the two were singing loudly in a store at 10:00 on a cloudy morning.

Well, those guys aren't going to rain on Carly's parade, especially if her own little ray of sunshine is with her.

"Ah, here we are~!" Carly announced in a sing-song voice when she spotted the aisle that had children backpacks.

"Here we are~!" Kyohei copied with a smile.

"Alright Kyohei, we have a mission!" Carly loudly announced.

"Like Mission Man?" the boy asked, referring to _Little Heros_ his favorite superhero show.

Carly nodded and made a show of spreading her arms, capturing her son's interest. "That's right. Our mission is to pick the perfect backpack for you. Backpack are important for school"

" **School!** " Kyohei said in English, remembering that word on an episode from _Midori the Traveler_.

Carly went to his level and the two clapped their hands. "That's right! That's my smart baby! Now, let's see..." The woman straightened her self up and looked at the backpacks. "Hmmm..."

"Hmm..." Kyohei once again copied his mother.

The woman finally picked up a red backpack. "What about this one? It has Daddy's dragon on it!"

Kyohei looked at it for a while then looked at his mom. "...No"

Carly widen her eyes. "Really? I thought you would like it. Well, let's see...How about this one?" she picked up a gold one with Jack's D-Wheel. "Look, it has Daddy on it"

"No"

"Uhh, this one?" she picked up a blue backpack with Yusei, Crow, and Jack's dragons on it.

"No"

"...This one?" she grabbed the one with the _Little Heros_ characters.

"No"

Carly tapped her chin in thought as she looked around. If Kyohei doesn't want one with his Daddy and one with his favorite characters one it, what would he like?

"Ah, idea!" Carly announced as she turned to her boy. "Yo-Yo, this will be your backpack. It's only fair that you pick one"

"Pick one?" Kyohei repeated with a tilt of his head.

Carly nodded. "Whatever one you choose, you can have. That's your mission"

Hearing the word 'mission', Kyohei nodded with determination and went on his own, looking at all the backpacks closely. Carly chuckled at her son's innocence and took the time to look in her wallet, making sure she has enough money in case Kyohei chooses a rather expensive backpack.

"Mama! Mama!" Kyohei called out as he ran happily towards the woman.

His mother went to her son's level. "Found one?"

Kyohei nodded and showed her his backpack. It was a purple one that had the Better Fortune-Miracle Stone in the middle, the Fortune Telling Witch monsters on the left side, and the Fortune Lady monsters on the right.

Carly was surprised that he chose one with her monsters on it. "You want that one?"

Kyohei nodded. "Yea! Like it! Like it!"

Carly smiled as her son repeatedly announced his love for his backpack. She didn't think that Kyohei, whose Dad might as well be a god in his mind, would want a backpack with her monsters on it and not his father's. It warmed her heart a bit and she even felt a happy tear rolling down her cheek. She wiped it off and held her son's free hand.

"Well, let's make it yours! Backpack! Backpack! Found Kyohei's backpack!"

"Bapack! Bapack! Found Yo-Yo's bapack!"

* * *

 **Better Fortune-Miracle Stone(Miracle Stone)  
** **Fortune Telling Witch(Fortune Fairy)**


	15. Partner

**Melan Anime: Ah, I see it! Thanks for telling me. I'll fix it!**

 **Aipom4: Oh I'm sure Jack will be okay with it if he buys a Red Daemon's Dragon** **shirt to go with that backpack. Lolz**

 **KaliAnn: I wish I was good at drawing, otherwise I would just draw him. But, he has blond hair that rather long. It reaches his shoulders, so he's going to be mistaken for a girl a lot. He also has green eyes that he got from his grandfather, Carly's dad. I will have a grandparents chapter sooner or later and I'm planning to have his eyes be the center of some drama. I haven't really thought of a 'normal' outfit for him yet.**

 **Ladies and gentlemen, more people have followed our Jack x Kyohei x Carly cult. They are RadioactiveStar and .927**

 **It's almost Halloween, so get your votes in. So far, it's a tie between a male Fortune Lady Lighty and Red Daemon's Dragon. Who shall be the one to break the tie? Would it be you!? You?! Or would it be... _You?_**

 ***Dramatic Music Plays*  
*Screen Fades To Black***

* * *

 **Pairing: Carly x Kyohei**

 **Summary: Kyohei and Carly exercise together.**

* * *

Kyohei isn't a morning person. Whenever his Daddy or Mama wakes him up too early, he'll cry and throw a tantrum until they either let him sleep for another hour or they give him some strawberry milk. In case you didn't know, Yo-Yo is a fan of strawberry milk. _Especially_ if it's his mom that makes it for him. But that's besides the point. The point is that Kyohei is up. At 7:00. On his _own_. _Surely_ , a storm will hit tomorrow.

But Kyohei didn't wake up because he _wanted_ to. He had to go to the bathroom. So he got out of his bed, walked out his door, and went in the bathroom. With his business done and his hands washed-he had to stand on a stool to reach the tall thing his parents call a sink-Kyohei was heading to his room when he heard a thump. It was a soft and quiet thump, but he heard it. Curiosity took over his sleepiness and he carefully walked down the stairs, holding onto the rail like his Mama always tell him to.

* * *

Carly _loves_ her little boy. She'll do absolutely _anything_ for the kid. When she was pregnant and couldn't sleep, she would think her growing baby was telling her _he_ couldn't sleep, so played some calming music on a CD player and put the headphones on her bulging belly. She likes to think that it worked.

But while she loves her little Yo-Yo, she _didn't_ like the baby weight that comes with being pregnant. Eating for two isn't very attractive when you're not eating for two anymore. To fix this, she would work out in the den whenever she woke up before her boys. She would walk or run on an old treadmill that her mother gave her when she told her her problem, jog in place while holding small dumbbells, or dance along with an exercise video that she bought.

So far, she lost about ten pounds and she's shooting for ten more.

"Rats" she mumbled when she dropped one of her dumbbells. Hopefully, it didn't cause her boys to wake up. She didn't need Jack complaining about her 'strange' desire to lose weight and her son just standing there confused and mad at being woken up so early. Like love, weight is a woman's territory and she _doesn't_ need her husband criticizing her. But does it count as criticizing when he tells her that he'll love her even if she becomes too big to get out of the house? But why did he have to say it like _that_? Is he indirectly telling her that she's fat?

"That's it, I'm shooting for twenty pounds now" the woman told herself as she picked up her fallen dumbbell and went back to running in place. However, she stopped when she heard a voice that she'll swear up and down was given to him by angels.

"Mama?"

Carly turned around to see her son standing in the doorway while rubbing his eyes. She put her dumbbells on a table, walked up to the boy, and went to his level. "Good morning, Yo-Yo"

"Good morning" he answered back before yawning. "What are you doing?"

"Yo-Yo, that was a complete sentence! You're learning _very_ well!" the mother exclaimed proudly. All those educational books and shows are _really_ paying off!

"What's Mama doing? Playing?" the boy asked innocently.

Carly put her finger on her chin, trying to figure out how to explain it. "Well...Mama is doing something very important"

"Import...ant?" the boy repeated in a drowsy voice.

Carly thought again. Maybe that word was too big for him. "Mama is...Mama is doing a...Mission"

 _That_ caught Kyohei's attention. He looked at his mom, his eyes still a bit tired but shining. "A mission? Like in _Little Heros_?"

Carly nodded with a smile. "Yup! Mama is doing a _very_ special mission right now, so she's very sorry she woke you"

Kyohei stayed quiet for a while before speaking. "I wanna help"

"Huh?"

"I wanna help. Help with the mission!" Kyohei repeated with a stubborn face that looked _way_ too much like Jack's.

Carly thought about it. Something like this might cure his morning person grouchiness and this could be a _great_ educational activity as well. Having made her decision, Carly stood up and crossed her arms. "Alright, I think you can handle this difficult mission. I'll tell you what you need to do"

"Yay!" the blond cheered as he fully entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"Now, you're first job is counting push-ups"

"Push-up?"

Carly nodded, got in position next to him, and showed him what a push-up is. "Whenever I go up, you count alright? If you get stuck, Mama will help you. Do you have what it takes?"

"Yes!"

"Alright! Mission Start!"

* * *

Jack woke up and sighed when he noticed his wife's side of the bed was empty. Really, what's with women and weight? For him, Carly could look like a stick or a cow or whatever and he'll _still_ love her. There's no need to do these early morning exercise things.

Jack sighed again and got up to wake up their son. However, he was surprised to see his bed empty and his window up. He automatically went into panic mode, expecting the _very_ worst, and started looking in all the rooms in the hall. He then went downstairs and checked the living room, the dining room, and the kitchen but no Kyohei. Jack rushed down to the den and banged the door open without so much as an 'Excuse me".

"Carly! I can't find Kyohei! His bed is empty and his window is...Wh-What's going on here?" the blond man asked when his mind finally processed the scene in front of him. There was his wife doing push-ups and their son sitting on her back counting.

Carly looked up at him and smiled. "Hey Jacky. Morning"

"Daddy, morning!"

Jack stared at them for a little longer and sighed for the third time this morning before leaning on the wall. "I _swear_ you two are going to give me a heart attack"


	16. Author Note: Halloween Event

Hello people, Beato here! Just here to tell you that the Halloween Chapter with be posted tomorrow at about 10:00-10:30. I would post it tomorrow at midnight but then it wouldn't be Halloween anymore so, yea.

If you haven't voted, you have until that time to. As you already know, the top votes are for Fortune Lady Lighty and Red Daemon's Dragon. No matter which one gets chosen for the Halloween Chater, the other would be used for a very special event in February so look foward to that!

Jack and Carly would like to say thank you for helping them. You guys are great! So, until tomorrow you ghouls of the night!


	17. Happy Halloween!

**Pairing: Carly x Kyohei x Jack**

 **Summary: The Atlas family's first Halloween together!**

* * *

 **6:00 p.m.**

"And _there_!" Jack exclaimed as he put the red dragon head on his son. "Now _that's_ a Halloween costume!"

Carly sighed. "I _still_ can't believe you _actually_ bought a Red Daemon's Dragon costume"

"You gave him a Fortune Ladies backpack, I give him a Red Daemon's Dragon costume for Halloween. That was the deal when I came home and saw his backpack"

"Bapack!" Kyohei repeated, his head showing in the dragon's mouth.

"Where did you even get this?" Carly asked as she got a Halloween-themed bag for her son.

Jack stood up and made a smug look. "Don't underestimate what a king can get at a moment's notice"

"Riiiiiight"

Kyohei looked at himself in the full length mirror and waved his hands in the air. "Rawrrrrr!"

"That's right son! Just like the real thing!" Jack praised, making his son smile and growl even louder.

Carly laughed at the two and got her camera out. "Let me take a video of you, Yo-Yo! Can you say 'trick-or-treat!'?"

The blond boy looked innocently at his mother with his finger, or claw, in his mouth. He then raised his hands up again and made a big smile. "Tick o' twee! Tick o' twee!"

"Ahhh! He can't say it right! That's _soooo_ cute!" the black-haired woman squealed as she continued recording her son.

The blond man looked at the clock and patted his wife on the back. "Come on, let's go before it gets too late"

* * *

 **7:00 p.m.**

"Tick o' twee!" Kyohei announced as he held his bag in front of the woman.

"What a scary dragon" the woman said with a laugh. She then dug in her candy bowl and took out two pieces of candy. "Here's some candy for you"

"What do you say, Kyohei?" Carly asked, her camera recording the whole exchange.

"Thank you!"

The woman waved to the little boy and then gave her attention to another child waiting her turn. Kyohei went back to his parents and opened his Halloween bag. "Mama, look!"

Carly stopped recording and looked inside. "My, what a haul! You're getting a _lot_!"

"Of _course_ he is" Jack gloated. "Not only is he my son, but he's dressed as the _best_ monster there is. He should be getting even more candy before 9:00"

"Go! Go!" the blond boy ordered as he grabbed his parents hands and moved down the street. "Candy! Candy! Rawrrr!"

* * *

 **7:45 p.m.**

"Daddy! Mama! Wahhhh!" Kyohei cried loudly as he ran towards his parents. The two quickly went to their knees and wrapped their son in their arms.

"Who was it Kyohei? Who does Daddy have to beat up?" Jack asked while looking around and glaring at anything that moves.

"Now calm down Jacky. Yo-Yo, tell Mama and Daddy what's wrong and we'll fix-"

"Boo!"

"Ahh!" Carly dropped to her butt in surprise. She turned towards the source of the voice, only to find a boy about twelve years old in a devil outfit standing in a bush.

"Mama! Mama! My candy! Took it!" Kyohei cried as he pointed to the devil boy.

"Did not! You dropped your bag!" the boy argued, taking off his mask to show his scowl. "If it's on the ground, then _anyone_ can take it!"

"Did you take my son's candy bag?" Carly asked as she rubbed her son's back. "Please give it back to him"

"Make me!" the boy countered.

"You're Arata, aren't you?" Jack suddenly asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

The boy looked at who said his name. "Who's asking?"

"I know your father" the blond stated. Arata's face quickly started to lose color at the statement. "I don't think he'll approve of his son stealing from children, _especially_ mine"

"H-Hey, y-y-you're Jack..."

"Glad you know me, now give me my son's candy back before I tell your father he's raising a thief"

Arata shook and quickly jumped out of the bush, ran off somewhere, and came back with Kyohei's candy bag. "I'm sorry! Please don't tell my dad!" he said quickly before running away.

"Did you just threaten a kid?" Carly asked.

Jack presented the candy bag to his son, who smiled and held his father's leg in thanks. "If it's for my son, I'll threaten the gods themselves"

* * *

 **8:30**

"The poor kid's all tuckered out" Carly said with a smile. It was almost Kyohei's bedtime, so the family were walking home. Jack was carrying his sleeping son in his arms and Carly was carrying the filled candy bag.

"I can't blame him. I'm about ready to pass out myself" Jack said with a bit of complaint in his voice. "Why did we even decide to walk when we have a car?"

Carly laughed and moved closer to her husband. "Oh, Jacky~"

"What is it?"

"Tic o' twee. If you don't give me a twee, I'll play a tic on you"

Jack sighed, but there was a smile on his face. "How long are you going to copy Kyohei?"

"But it's _so_ cute! I can't wait to send these videos and pictures to my parents and Martha-san!"

Jack smirked at his wife, leaned down, and gave her a deep and loving kiss. When they parted he gave her a couple of kisses on her forehead, her cheek, and her nose. "When we put Kyohei to bed, I'll give you even more treats"

Carly blushed but moved even closer to the blond man. "Oh, Jacky. Happy Halloween. I love you"

"I do too"


	18. Author Note

Wow, it's been a few days and a half huh? I wanted to write on November 1, but life pretty much slammed her bitchy fist on the table and said, "No!". That bitch.

In fanfiction news, and I don't know if this is true or not, but a friend of mine told me that having a Twitter is good for talking to my fanfic fans and all that good stuff. After I haven't posted for a year that one time that we're all going to pretend didn't happen, I want to be able to be more involve in fanfic and my followers(when I'm not doing college stuff, of course).

Problem: I'm one of all two people that has never had a Twitter. What can I say, Facebook fulfills my needs. But if it'll help connect with my followers and be a good fanfic person, then I'm willing to do it. So I kind of want to ask you all if I should get a Twitter and what I should put on it. My plan is for it to be my Twitter but you guys to be about 95% control of it. You guys will be able to tell me what I should post and other things like that. Expect drawings because I can't draw.

So that's my Public Fanfiction Announcement, so you would click that next button to go to the next chapter, we'll get this show started!


	19. First Day: Mrs Nakamura and Mr Fluff

**Pairing: Kyohei x Mrs. Nakamura/Mr. Fluff**

 **Summary: Join Kyohei as he goes through his first day of school!**

* * *

"No, no, no!" Kyohei's familiar screams filled the halls. "Daddy! Mama! No go, no go! No, no, no!"

Kyohei, Jack, and Carly were at Kyohei's new kindergarten and were currently standing in what would soon be his new classroom. Well, it would if Kyohei would stop crying. It's bad enough that he had to wake up early, his parents were going to leave him in this big and strange house? Worst. Day. _Ever_!

"Come on, Kyo-chan. Mama and Daddy promise to be back. Can you be a good boy and wai-Ah!" Carly tried to calm her son down but he grabbed and pulled her hair, preventing her from her kneeling position. She did her best to look up at Jack. _Surely_ Jacky the Superhearo can handle this.

Jack walked up to his son and forced his wife's hair out of his son's iron hold. "Now Yo-yo, we're only going to leave you for a few hours. You know, Spy Man used to-Owww!"

Kyohei got his hands on Jack's 'A' earring and it did _not_ feel good.

Carly sighed and tried to think of a way to calm her son down when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Mrs. Nakamura, a young and statuesque blond-haired woman. She was to be Kyohei's teacher.

"Atlas-san, can you let me try?"

Carly sighed and moved out of the way. "I wish you all the luck in the world"

Mrs. Nakamura walked up to the father and son and spoke. "Kyohei-kun, good morning"

Kyohei looked at the woman, his face still covered in tears and his hand still gripping his dad's earring. "H-Hi"

"I have a friend who _really_ wants to meet you. Do you want to meet him?"

Kyohei sniffed and rubbed his eyes with his uniform shirt sleeve but nodded. "Ok"

Mrs. Nakamura went in her classroom and made a show of calling someone over. The parents looked at her questionaly but innocent Kyohei was able to stop sniffling and looked at the door with great interest. Suddenly, a stuffed moneky wearing bright blue shorts appeared in the doorway. Kyohei immediately became interested so Jack put him down.

"Hi! Are you Kyohei?" the moneky asked in a voice that made it clear that it was Mrs. Nakamura pretending to be him. But Kyohei doesn't need to know that.

"Yea" Kyohei answered as he looked at the talking monkey.

"My name is Mr. Fluff because I'm so soft and fluffy!" the moneky introduced himself and jumped high, making the blond boy laugh and clap his hands. "Now, tell Mr. Fluff why you're crying. Crying is no fun at all"

"Don't want Daddy and Mama to go"

"How about this? Whenever you start missing your Daddy and Mama and feel like crying, you could give me a tiiiiight hug. I promise you'll feel better!"

"R-Really? Promise?"

"It's a Mr. Fluff Promise! Here, let's try it!"

Kyohei went close to Mr. Fluff and poked him a couple times before giving him a little hug. After a while, he made a big smile and hugged him even tighter. Thankfully, Mrs. Nakamura let the stuffed animal go before he did.

"I'll take good care of your son, Atlas-sama. We'll see you soon"

Carly made a sigh of relief. "Yes, we'll see you at three"

"Kyohei, you be good and listen to your teacher" Jack said as he looked at his son.

Kyohei just nodded and went back to playing with his new friend, Mr. Fluff.


	20. First Day: Mama and Daddy's Alone Time

**Pairing: Jack x Carly**

 **Summary: Jake and Carly spend their morning without their son.**

* * *

Carly sighed as she sat on her and Jack's bed. Jack, who had came out of the shower and was drying his hair near a window so the wind would help him, looked at his wife. "And what are you sighing about?"

Carly looked at the door as though she was waiting for something. "I'm so used to Kyohei being with us in the morning, I keep expecting him to call one of us or come running to our room"

Jack wrapped his towel around his shoulders and sat next to Carly. "Don't tell me you're feeling lonely after all that time you spent shopping for the kid"

"W-Well I'm not lonely persay. I'm just so used to Kyohei being here during the morning that it's weird that what I'm expecting isn't happening right now"

The blond man pulled his wife on his lap and wrapped his arms around her. It was at that instant that Carly became painfully aware that her husband was shirtless. "Maybe now, we can make up for some lost time without being interrupted. Like maybe I can finally finish my Valentine's Day present"

"I-I already said sorry, didn't I?" the black-haired girl whined as her husband's hold on her tighten.

"No amount of sorries in the world can make up for you leaving my dragon unattended to" he said as Jack pushed Carly on the sheets.

Carly squealed at the action and started blushing when Jack started kissing her cheek and her neck. "J-J-Jacky, wait. Wh-Wh-What if something happens and the school calls. W-W-We have to be alert if that ever hap-Ahh!"

"Don't worry about that. That Nakamura is a good woman. She'll take good care of our Kyohei"

"I-I know, I'm the one that did the research on the school. But what if-"

Jack inturppted his wife's worries with a passionate kiss. It surprised her, but she soon responded back with just as much passion and vigor. As much as she worries about her son like any good mother should, she couldn't ignore her desires as a woman.

Jack broke the kiss, took off his wife's glasses and placed them on the bedside table, and looked at his wife in her eyes. "Kyohei will be just fine. You can't worry about him going off on his own all his life you know"

Carly was a bit surprised at her husband's gentle actions and voice and held his hand. "I know that. But I'm still going to worry, no matter what kind of suductive tatics you use on me"

Jack smirked. "Tch. Should've knwon"

"I love you Jacky. Thank you for calming me down"

"I love you too. Now, about my Valentine's Day present"


	21. First Day: Center Time

**Aipom4:** Yea, I decided to be nice and give them some husband and wife time. Might be the only time they could. (I'm evil. Muwahahahaha!)

 **Alexandrite Dragoness:** Yea, I decided not to get a Twitter. I think I'm doing just fine without it. Also, welcome to the 'No Twitter Club'! We have cookies.

 **KaliAnn** : Apparently, it is for Jack. Lol

* * *

 **Pairing: Kyohei x Mrs. Nakamura**

 **Summary: Kyohei's doesn't want to be with the other kids.**

* * *

"Alright everyone!" Mrs. Nakamura clapped her hands, getting the children's attention. She put her hand on Kyohei's shoulder and gently pushed him in front of her. "This is Kyohei, our new friend. Let's all be nice to him"

"Okay!" The children answered.

"Good. Now, it's center time, so go play"

The children automatically went to different assigned spots in the classroom. Some were in the art center, some were in the blocks center, some were in the science center, and others were in the make-believe center.

Mrs. Nakamura was about to head over to one of the centers when she felt something pull her back. She looked behind her and noticed Kyohei holding her skirt with one hand and holding Mr. Fluff with the other.

The teacher went down to the boy's level and smiled at him. "You can go play now, Kyohei-kun"

"..." The blond looked around the room and moved back.

"Do you want to go to the art center?" Mrs. Nakamura asked as she directed him to the kids drawing and painting.

"No, thank you" Kyohei answered.

"Well, how about playing with the blocks?"

"No, thank you"

"Science center?"

"No, thank you"

"Guess you don't want to go to the make-believe center, huh?"

"No, thank you"

The teacher looked around the room, wondering what the blond should do. She spotted a center in the corner of the class with bookshelves, a small children's couch, and a soft circular rug.

"You want to go to the reading center?" the teacher asked as she turned him to the empty spot.

Kyohei looked at it, looked around the room, then at the teacher. "Ok"

Mrs. Nakamura smiled at the boy, stood up, and held her hand out for him to grab. "Then how about I read to you? Would that be ok?"

Kyohei nodded, took his teacher's hand, and walked to the reading center with her.


	22. First Day: Nap Time

**TheEmoStranger:** Don't worry. Kyohei's going to be making friends soon.

 **KaliAnn** : I'll tell Kyohei you think he's cute.

* * *

 **Pairing: Kyohei x Girl Classmate**

 **Summary: Kyohei helps a girl during nap time.**

* * *

Kyohei opened his eyes and was met with a white ceiling and a brown ceiling fan. It was nap time in Mrs. Nakamura's room, so the lights were off and the room was peaceful, different from how loud it would usually be. Kyohei was sleeping on his makeshift bed when he heard crying. He sat up, looked around the room, and finally saw the source of the sound. A girl was laying in bed with tears in her eyes.

Carly always told him to be nice to girls, so Kyohei crawled over to the brunette girl's 'bed' and shook her awake. She opened her eyes, showing Kyohei her blue gems, and looked back at the green-eyed boy.

"Bad dream?" Kyohei asked. Since the teacher wasn't here, he was able to talk. However, he still spoke in a soft voice so the others won't wake up.

"Yea" the girl answered as she sat up and wiped her tears.

"Here" the blond boy gave the girl Mr. Fluff. "Hold him"

The girl looked at Kyohei, as though asking if it's alirght, and then took the monkey. Kyohei pushed the girl back on her 'bed' and pulled the blanket over her like Carly and Jack would do to him. "Night-night" he said as he crawled back to his spot and wrapped himself in his bright blue covers.

"Thank you" the girl called queitly.

"You're welcome" Kyohei answered back before going back to sleep.


	23. First Day: Lunch Time

Sorry for the long wait. Thanksgiving in my family means going to my aunt's house and her connection _**SUCKS**_. (You know that word is important because it's capital, bold, _and_ italicized.)

Anyways, did anyone join our cult while I was gone? Let me just check. **TheEmoStranger**? Did I thank you for joining already? Eh, just in case, welcome to our cult **Stranger**! You joined the right organization, for we have cookies and Kyohei. Also, welcome **Reyna108**! She started as a guest but have since been upgraded to a full member. We're happy to have you guys. Soon, we shall take over the world with the powerful cuteness of Kyohei!

* * *

 **Alexandrite Dragoness:** I used to hate nap time too. Now I'm almost always sleeping in class :P

 **KaliAnn** : Isn't he? Wish all kids were like that.

 **Team5dsforever:** Kyohei thanks you.

 **Reyna:** Well, considering that Kyohei is only four, she's not going to be. Also, I'm planning on making more of these one-shots for the families that are in my Shining Saga story, I just need to figure out which one should be after Atlas Family. Also, I shall do my best to continue your dreams of fangirling from overload cuteness. It's only right.

 **BelieverofManyThings** : Kyohei also thanks you.

 **Melan Anime:** Kyohei thanks you as well.

* * *

 **Pairing: Kyohei x Girl Classmate**

 **Summary: We finally give her a name.**

* * *

After the kids put away their makeshift bed in the class's storage room and went to the bathroom, they went in their own cubbyholes, took out their bento boxes, and sat in various places in the classroom to eat.

Like before, Kyohei sat on the rug in the reading center and put his bento box in front of him. It had the Fortune Ladies on it, his Mama's favorite monsters. For some reason, he always gets a strange feeling whenever he looks at these girls. Kyohei pulled the box closer to his lap and look close at the top of the box. He stared at it for a long time before hearing girly laugh. He looked up and around him, looking at the other kids eating their food away from him. Did _they_ laugh?

"Kyohei-kun?"

Said boy looked up at the voice calling him, seeing Mrs. Nakamura and the girl he gave Mr. Fluff to. The teacher knelt down and gave him a look of concern and confusion. "Are you alright, Kyohei-kun?"

Kyohei looked back at his bento box and stared at it for a while, hoping to hear the laugh again, but soon looked back at his teacher. "Yes"

The teacher continued looking at him but decided to leave it alone. She'll talk to his parents about it. "Anyways Kyohei-kun, I have someone who wants to meet you. Shiori-chan, come here" The girl holding the monkey obediently went to her teacher's side and the teacher touched her shoulder. "Kyohei-kun, this is Shiori-chan. She told me that you gave her Mr. Fluff so she could sleep better"

Kyohei frowned a bit. Was he in trouble? Was he _not_ suppose to be nice to her? "Y-Yea. Sorry"

Mrs. Nakamura patted the blonde's hair. "You're not in trouble, Kyohei-kun. What you did was _very_ nice and good. Shiori-chan, did you say thank you?"

The brunette nodded her head, but said thank you anyways. "Thank you, K-K-Kyo" She struggled with his name before shortening it.

"Kyo?" Kyohei tilted his head in confusion.

"Is it ok if she calls you Kyo, Kyohei-kun?" the woman asked with a smile.

Kyohei thought about it before nodding. "Ok"

"Thank you" Shiori said but then she looked at her feet. "Umm..."

Kyohei looked at the girl confused, but he turned away from her and opened his bento box. Carly had packed some rice, pieces of various vegetables, and taiyaki. There were chopsticks packed in it, but there was also a little spoon since the blonde was still pretty clumsy with chopsticks. There was also a piece of paper taped to the bottom of the lid that told Kyohei to eat his rice and vegetables before eating the taiyaki, so the blonde picked up his spoon and dived it into the rice and vegetables.

"Kyohei-kun, can Shiori-chan eat with you?" Mrs. Nakamura asked gently.

Kyohei had his spoon in his mouth and looked at the brunette and then nodded his head.

The teacher smiled at the boy, went to a nearby table, picked up a white-and-pink bento box, and gave it to Shiori. "You kids have fun"

When the teacher left the two kids, Shiori sat next the Kyohei and placed Mr. Fluff between them. She opened her box and took out her chopsticks and then picked up her food. But instead of feeding herself, she gave it to Mr. Fluff and moved his head as though he was eating it.

Kyohei watched her and felt a bit lonely, so he picked up some of his food and 'fed' Mr. Fluff, making some of the rice stick to the monkey's face. The two kids laughed at the monkey and took turns feeding him.


	24. First Day: End

**Team5dsforever:** Jack-He's been taught from the King himself! Me-Jack, get off my computer!

 **TheEmoStranger:** Oh I _had_ to welcome you. We're a nice cult. We're not like those...Other...Weird ones. Also, why Kyohei feels strange and that paragraph I wrote shall be explained soon! Also, this is Yu-Gi-Oh. Of course friendship is good. And your profile picture is amazing. It made me laugh for a lot of minutes.

 **Reyna108:** Oooooohhhhh. Well that's what I get for answering questions at nighttime. Anyways, Shiori's role is strictly friendship. And imagination is so great to have you're four. It was like playtime that NEVER HAD TO END!

 **KaliAnn:** Yu-Gi-Oh Rule 1-35: Friendship is everything.

* * *

 **Pairing: N/A**

 **Summary: School's done for today!**

* * *

"Mama! Mama!" Kyohei ran to his mother when he noticed her in the room. He got up from his spot next to Shiori in the art center and ran towards her with his arms out.

Carly quickly picked him up and spun him around. "Yo-Yo, my baby boy! You had a good day?"

"Good! Good!" Kyohei repeated with a smile. "Daddy! Daddy!"

"Daddy had to talk to the teacher for a bit" Carly said, putting him down. "So what did you do today?"

Kyohei grabbed his mom's hand and pulled her to the reading center. "Here!" He then pulled her to the rug in front of the class. "Here!" Then he pulled her out the door and pointed to the end of the hall where the bathroom was. "Here!" He then pulled her back to the reading center. "Here!" Finally, he pulled her next to the art center and patted the chair he was sitting in. "Here!"

Carly smiled at her son. "My, how eventful. And who is this?"

"A girl! Shiori!" The blonde boy answered with a smile.

Carly went down to the girl's height. "It's nice to meet you, Shiori-chan. I'm Kyohei's Mama. Thank you very much for playing with Kyohei"

Shiori shyly nodded, but soon smiled at the woman. "Welcome! Kyo and Shiori play lots and lots again too"

"Okay" Kyohei answered her.

"That's great! I can't wait until I hear about it!" Carly excitedly exclaimed, making the kids laugh.

"Carly, Kyohei, we're leaving" Jack's voice suddenly rang out in the room.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Kyohei happily ran to his father and hugged his legs. Jack patted his son's head, told him to get his things ready, and then said that they were going to Castle to celebrate Kyohei finishing his first day of school. That clearly made the boy excited so he rushed to his cubbyhole, got his backpack and bento box, and rushed to grab his mother's hand. "Mama! Castle! Castle! Hurry! Hurry!"

"Don't be mean, Yo-Yo" Carly chastised him as she took his backpack and bento box. "Say bye-bye to Shiori-chan"

Shiori stood from her seat and stretched her hand to Kyohei. "Handshake means 'see you'"

Kyohei quickly shook the girl's hand and pulled his mother towards the door.

Mrs. Nakamura, who was holding Mr. Fluff, knelt down and stretched both her and the monkey's hand. "Handshake means 'see you', Kyohei-kun. Can you give teacher and Mr. Fluff a handshake?"

"Handshake! See you!" Kyohei, like with Shiori, quickly shook their hands, grabbed his mother's and father's hands, and pulled them out the door. "Castle! Castle! Castle!" he chanted happily.

"See you all tomorrow" Mrs. Nakamura said as she waved to the family and closed the classroom door.


	25. Little Drummer Boy

**Team5dsforever:** Ah, he had fun. But I know what you mean. I hated my first day of kindergarten.

 **BelieverofManyThings:** Thank you for the cute comment.

 **KaliAnn:** And more are yet to come!

* * *

 **Hello my Kyohei cult followers. I have gathered you all hear to tell you of some important news. First, because I wasn't consistent with the story in November, this chapter would have a bit of a time skip. Hopefully that wouldn't cause much confusion. My semester is almost over, so I'll soon have more time to pay attention to you, my loyal followers.**

 **Also, my followers, it is December. That means Christmas is almost here. Yes, it's not going to be until about...18 days...Shut up, I know math! Anyways, if you want to give Kyohei a present, just drop a comment or PM. Yes, you can give him multiple presents if you so want. If you want to be a one-time OC for the Christmas Special, tell me what name you want to go under and the present(s) you want to give him. My followers, let's work hard to give Kyohei a good Christmas. That's 18 days from now. Because I know math. .**

* * *

 **Pairing: N/A**

 **Summary: Little Drummer Boy! (I love this song)**

* * *

"Jacky! Move it more to the right!" Carly yelled at her husband.

Jack groaned and did what she said. After the two picked up Kyohei from another good day at kindergarten, the three of them went to the mall and bought more Christmas decorations then they could handle. The lawn was covered in a sheet that looked like snow with Santa and Rudolf balloons on the front lawn, which Kyohei went crazy over, lights wrapped around the bushes, and snowmen and pine trees stickers on the windows.

Right now, Jack was standing on the roof and was putting a huge mechanical Santa on the roof. Or he would if Carly would make up her mind on where she wants him to put. If he had to move this thing one more time...

"That's perfect Jacky! Amazing!" Carly suddenly cheered. Hearing the praises, Jack made a smug look and made his way down the latter.

"Well of course. I'm amazing at everything" he boasted as he reached the ground. Carly went on her toes and kissed his cheek and the two just stared at the Christmas house that'll probably put Santa's workshop to shame.

"Daddy! Mama! Look!" their son, after some trial and error, opened the front door and carefully walked down the stairs. Kyohei had a cream colored strap around his neck and attacked to that strap was a small blue drum. When he got close to his parents, he banged on the drum loudly. When he was finished, he raised his hands in the air and made a big smile. "Ta-da!"

Carly clapped her hands while Jack rubbed his son's hair. "That was so good, Yo-Yo" Carly complimented.

"Of course, I knew my son was musically talented" Jack bragged.

Kyohei laughed and smiled at his parents attention, but soon looked up and noticed the Santa on the roof. He gasped and jumped and pointed at the roof, completely surprised. "Santa! Santa! Look!"

Carly chuckled. "That's not Santa, but he's coming soon. That Santa on the roof will let Santa know that we're ready for him"

Jack crossed his arms and smirked. "My Kyohei's such a good boy, no other child in the world would be able to get as many presents as him"

"Presents! Presents!" Kyohei repeated happily, banging on his drum and jumping up and down excitedly.


	26. Star

**Team5dsforever:** He's GREEEEEEEAT! ...Yes, I made a Tony the Tiger reference. No, I am not going to apologize for it.

 **MelanAnime:** Thank you!

 **TheEmoStranger:** Answer: You don't have to if you don't want to. I could just put, for example, "A woman gave Kyohei (whatever present you decide to give him)". The present is more important than the actual OC. If anything, you just have to tell me your gender so I don't end up writing something rude like, "this person" or "that person".  
And I'm glad that Kyohei reminds you of the Nutcracker because that's what I was going for. :)

* * *

 **Pairing: Kyohei x Shiori**

 **Summary: Kyohei and Shiori makes stars in school.**

 **Countdown towards Christmas(Yes I'm doing a countdown for Christmas. I'm too excited): 11**

* * *

"Alright children, do you understand?" Mrs. Nakamura asked when she was done explaining the activity.

"Yes!" all the kids, including Kyohei, answered.

"Good. Now let's make your mommies and daddies proud and make the best star ever!"

Mrs. Nakamura had printed up some pictures of stars and placed the stack in the middle of the class. The children were to color star to put on the picture of a Christmas tree in the hallway and one for themselves and their parents. If they wanted to make more, they were more then welcomed to.

Kyohei took his portion of the stars and a crayon box and sat on his own in a table. But before he got himself settled, Shiori ran over and sat next to him.

"Hi Kyo"

"Hi Shiori"

"Look!" the girl dumped a box of markers on the table.

"Me too!" Kyohei copied Shiori's actions with his crayon box and the small table was covered with coloring utensils. The two kids looked at the markers and crayons, unable to choose what color to use first.

"This?" Shiori picked up a marker. "P-P-Pur-"

Kyohei saw that Shiori was having trouble and said the word for her. "Purple. Like Barney"

"Thank you! This!" Shiori announced before taking the cap off the marker and proceeded to color in one of her stars.

Kyohei looked at his crayons and picked up a yellow crayon. "Yellow!"

Shiori then picked out a yellow marker and held it near Kyohei's crayon. "Yellow too!"

Kyohei nodded and proceed to color in his own star.

* * *

When everyone was done with one of their stars, Mrs. Nakamura took them to the hall so they could hang their star on the Christmas tree picture. Her and her assistant helped the kids with the tape and everyone put a star in random places.

Kyohei stayed back, not sure where to put his star when Shiori appeared and pulled on his hand.

"Here!" she pointed to the empty space next to her own star. Kyohei looked at her then put his star in that empty space.

"Thank you Shiori"

"Welcome Kyo"


	27. Present

**Team5dsforever:** Friendships at that age are always so cute!

 **BelieverofManyThings:** Shiori and Kyohei thanks you.

 **MelanAnime:** Can't have Christmas without stars!

 **KaliAnn:** Maaaaaaaaaaybe.

* * *

 **Pairing: N/A**

 **Summary: I just want to say that the inspiration for this chapter is from this Zales commercial that I recently saw and I found it ADORABLE and I just _had_ to write something like that for Kyohei**

 **Countdown towards Christmas: 9**

 **In case people don't know, '** ¥ **' means yen, Japanese currency. Now that that little lesson is out of the way, on with the chapter!**

* * *

"Thank you for shopping here and happy holidays" the woman behind the counter waved to her customers. Another day, another diamond necklace bought as a gift. As someone who worked here for a few years, the woman expected the jewelry store to be as full as it was today. Thankfully, her and the seniors and the new girls were able to get through it efficiently and professionally.

She was about to leave her post to assist a customer when she heard something hitting the glass case. She looked around, saw nothing, shrugged her shoulders, and was about to leave when she heard it again. This time, she also heard a voice along with thumping noises.

"Here! Here! Ex-Ex-Ex use me!" the small voice called out, totally messing up the word 'excuse me'. The woman looked over the glass counter to find a blonde boy with green eyes and she caught him just as he landed on his feet from jumping. Her eyes widen a bit, knowing that this was _the_ Jack Atlas' son, Kyohei.

"Um, yes? Are you lost sweetheart?" She asked gently, having two young children of her own.

Kyohei looked at all the jewelry on display behind the glass counter. He spotted a gold necklace with a heart attached to it, pointed to it, and looked at the woman. "Here!"

The woman raised a brow but took out the necklace. This wasn't the first time a child was enamored with shiny jewelry in the store. "This one? It's pretty right? Now, can you tell oba-san where your Mommy and Daddy are?"

Instead of answering, Kyohei stared at the necklace and dug in his coat pockets. He then took out three ¥1 coins, three ¥5 coins, and a ¥50 coin that he got from his grandparents and put them on the counter.

"S-Sweetheart, do you want...to buy this necklace?" The woman slowly asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Mama" the boy nodded, looking innocently at the woman.

The woman scratched her cheek, trying to find out how to gently tell the boy that the necklace costs _way_ more than ¥68. "I-I'm sure that your Mama would...really like this necklace. You're a good boy for wanting to buy it for her. However, sweetheart...this necklace...well-"

A noise caught the woman's attention, causing her to look up. Leaning on the wall was Jack Atlas. He looked at the woman in the eye, put a finger on his mouth to tell her to keep quiet, and showed a credit card.

The woman blinked but soon nodded and looked back at Kyohei. "What a good boy you are, buying this for your Mommy. Do you want it engraved?"

"In...in..." The boy looked at the woman as he struggled with the new word.

The woman turned the heart around. "Look. If you want, I can write your name back here"

"Yo-Yo and Daddy! Yo-Yo and Daddy!" The boy happily jumped up and down.

The woman nodded and gave him a piece of paper. When she spoke, she made sure to speak loud enough so Jack can hear. "Come back in seven days and show this piece of paper to whoever works here. They'll give you your present"

"'Kay!"

The woman gave the money back to the boy. "You don't have to pay until you come back, ok?"

"'Kay! Thank you!" Kyohei waved to the lady then turned towards his dad. "Daddy! I did it!"

Jack rubbed the boy's hair. "I saw. Mama will be very happy. Now say bye-bye to the nice lady"

Kyohei grabbed his dad's jacket and waved to the woman. "Bye-Bye!"

The woman waved back. "Happy Holidays"


	28. Mall Santa

**Team5dsforever:** My goal in life is to make Kyohei as cute as humanly possible

 **ideas(Guest):** Not sure if you'll get this, Mr/Ms. Ideas, but those are good ideas. I probably won't be able to do either of them soon since there's Christmas and New Year chapters to do, but I'll definitely use at least one of them. Maybe Teen Titans.

* * *

 **Pairing: N/A**

 **Summary: Like the chapter before, this one was inspired by this Facebook video I saw the other day and I thought it was the cutest thing EVER!**

 **Countdown towards Christmas: 6(Get hyped people!)**

 **Also, some** **recruitment news. Everyone welcome our new follower, Miko xD. We thank you for joining our cult Miko. Also, sooner or later, I'm going to have Kyohei come and be my co-host. Not child Kyohei, teenager Shining Saga Kyohei. Of course, he's not going to like how all his business is being shown to everyone, but it's important to meet the fans, am I right or am I right? *Troll face***

* * *

"Masa! Masa!" An woman who looked to be in her late fifties called out to her husband from the end of the aisle.

The man pushed the shopping cart towards his wife. "You found something Natsuko?"

Natsuko held up a brunette doll wearing glasses. "Isn't this just _perfect_ for little Kashiya? It looks so much like her"

"She'll probably put it above her other toys. Those poor dears might get jealous" the man answered, letting out a hearty laugh.

The two were doing some Christmas shopping for their children, grandchildren, and great-grandson, clearly. Because they have such a big family, the couple did some of their shopping weeks before the shopping rush so they can calmly finish the rest of it now.

Natsuko put the doll in the cart and took out her list. "We need more wrapping paper, cards, tape, and candy. Oh, and we need more stuffing for the Christmas turkey and we need some more Christmas themed plates"

Masahiko laughed out again. "So much to do and so little time. Maybe we should've invited Rokuro to help us after-"

"SANTA!"

A boy's voice and hands suddenly wrapping themselves around his leg cut Masahiko off. He looked down and saw a boy with long blonde hair in a ponytail and a warm looking green coat with matching gloves. His green eyes were shining as he looked at him.

"Kyohei! Kyohei, come over here!" A woman whom Masahiko assumed was the boy's mother called out as she ran to them. She bowed to him. "Uh, hello! My name is Carly and this is Kyohei. I-I'm so sorry about him, he just ran off. Kyohei, say sorry to him!"

The blonde looked at his mom with a smile, ignoring her request. "Mama, Santa! Santa!"

Masahiko, Natsuko, and Carly looked at each other, not knowing what to say to the innocent boy.

"Umm...Yo-Yo, sweetie, this man isn't-"

"Ho-Ho-Ho, it seems I've been figured out!" Masahiko let out another hearty laugh. "And here I thought no one would recognize me if I wasn't in my normal outfit"

"Santa! Found you!" Kyohei cheered and hugged his leg again. Masahiko used this time to put his finger on his mouth to Carly, telling her to keep quiet. She went in her purse and took out the video camera she and Jack always carries around in case Kyohei does something cute and pointed to it, asking for the man's permission. He nodded so Carly started recording.

"Santa, hi! Look, shake!" Kyohei held out his hand so Masahiko did the same and to two shook hands.

"What a polite young gentleman you are. Kyohei-kun, have you been a good boy?"

"Good boy! Read a lot and pick up my toys! Say 'thank' you and 'no, thank you'! Eat carrots, too!"

"Ah, is that so? That's very good! As reward for doing all those amazing things, I'll leave a special present under your Christmas tree. So, what do you want for Christmas?"

"Hmm..." Kyohei looked at his feet and thought seriously about one special present that he wanted. After a while, he looked up at 'Santa'. "Strawberry milk!"

Masahiko widen his eyes a bit, not expecting such a simple answer, but smiled and patted the boy's head. "Alright, I'll make sure you have some yummy strawberry milk when you wake up. It's about time I leave some milk for others instead of just having it all to myself"

"Yay! Strawberry! Strawberry!"

Carly really didn't want to interrupt this cute scene, but she had just so happen to look at his watch and noticed the time. "Kyohei, it's getting late. We have to say bye-bye to Santa and let him continue his Christmas shopping"

Kyohei looked at his mom then back at Masahiko. "Bye-bye, Santa"

Masahiko patted the boys head. "Bye-bye, Kyohei-kun. You keep being good now and don't cause trouble for your parents"

Kyohei went to his mom's side as she put away her camera. She bowed to the man and his wife, causing Kyohei to do the same, and the two walked down the aisle, turned a corner, and disappeared.

Masahiko looked at Natsuko and patted his beard. "And _that's_ why I told you I'm not cutting the beard"

Natsuko rolled her eyes but gave her husband a kiss. The the two went their own way, continuing their shopping.


	29. Ice Problems

Hey people! Before I answer reviews, look who _I_ got!

 **Kyohei:** Would you let me go!?

Neverrrr! Haha, I stole Kyohei for us! 'Sup Kyo-chan! How's life?

 **Kyohei:** Don't ''Sup, how's life?' me! I've read this little thing you're doing! Why are you telling people my embarrassing childhood moments!? And without my permission!

One, it's because you are _insanely_ cute as a kid and two, I don't need your permission. I created you. _Technically_ , I am your-

 **Kyohei:** Make a Star Wars reference and I'm burning your Death Note poster.

 _Anyways_ , Kyohei's here as my co-host and he'll be replaying to your reviews from now on!

 **Kyohei:** Against my will!

So with _that_ finished, let the show start!

* * *

 **Team5dsforever:** Kyohei is so cute and very polite also do any of the other members of 5ds have kids in this timeline?

 **Kyohei:** Calling me cute is pretty embarrassing But yea, the others have kids though I think GEWB isn't planning on releasing their one-shots until the 1st Arc of Shining Saga is done. But with the way these Christmas specials are going, you'll meet them soon.

 **KaliAnn:** Oh my I really liked this one.

 **Kyohei:** T-Thanks...But these chapters areso embarrassing...

 **BelieverofManyThings:** Lovely chapter.

 **Kyohei:** Thank you...

 **Alexandrite Dragoness:** Lol XD That. Was. Awesome! He's totally not cutting his beard off for sure

 **Kyohei:** I've forgotten about Masahiko-san. He was a very nice person.

 **TheEmoStranger:** This chapter was very heartwarming. Just like Masahiko, I didn't expect Kyohei to ask for strawberry milk for Christmas. Kyohei is one unique kid. Thank you for the chapter. I cannot wait until the next one.

 **Kyohei:** W-Well, I may like foods and drinks that are strawberry flavored.

 **Melan Anime:** that was so funny!

 **Kyohei*Gets a bit embarrassed*** Thanks

 **ideas:** They React To The Teen Titans The Complete First Season

 **Kyohei:** Oh I remember Teen Titans.

 **Me:** How do you feel about Teen Titans Go?

 **Kyohei:** The same way Dick Grayson feels about it.

 **Me:** Sick burn, brah.

 **Kyohei:** Thank you.

* * *

 **Pairing: N/A**

 **Summary: There was no inspiration for this chapter, unlike the other two and for that I am sorry.**

 **Countdown towards Christmas: 2(Hehehehe :) )**

 **There's still time to give Kyohei a present. Just PM or put it in a review what you want to give the kid and whether your OC will be a man or a woman and I'll put it in the Christmas special. Thanks to TheEmoStranger for sending their presents!**

* * *

"Oh come on you two! It's fun~!" Carly called out in a singing voice as she continued going around the skating rink.

Jack scowled at the ice while Kyohei hid behind his father's leg and looked identical to his father. The two have already fell three times, so it's safe to say that they're not excited about this current activity.

"Jacky, don't be such a scaredy-cat" Carly said, skating close to the boys.

"Hmph, I'm not scared!" Jack exclaimed in his usual manner. "I just think that ice skating is stupid"

"Cold!" Kyohei spoke up, his scowl not letting up.

"And it's cold! You're exactly right!"

Carly rolled her eyes and pulled Jack's arm. "Come on, you two! Fourth time's the charm!"

Carly continued pulling on Jack's arm, causing him and Kyohei, since he was holding onto the blonde man's leg, to move. When both of them got both their skates on the ice, the woman released her husband. "Everything will be alright. Just hold on to the rail and you'll be fine"

Jack sighed deeply. He wasn't going to win so he might as well do what she says. "Alright, we'll try again. Are you happy?"

"Very! Have fun!" Carly happily waved to them as she skated away and met up with some people she befriended in the ice rink.

Jack sighed again and then looked down at his son, who was holding onto his father's leg for dear life and glaring at the ice like it was the damn plague. "I don't like the cold either Kyohei, but let's do this to make Mama happy ok?"

Kyohei looked at his father, back at the ice, and finally at his father again. "Mama happy" he answered, though he didn't sound very enthused.

Jack slowly and carefully turned a bit and held onto the rail while Kyohei did the same and held onto the lower rail made for children. The two slowly dragged themselves inch by inch on the ice. The two were shaking as they moved and had a look of complete displeasure.

"Jeez, you guys look like you're getting your teeth pulled" Carly commented as she moved towards them.

"Sorry I don't have a look of complete euphoria when I'm on ice in the stupid cold when I could be home teaching my son the wonders of cup ramen and drinking my Blue Eyes Mount-"

"AH!" Jack was interrupted by the sound of his son's yelp. Kyohei had tried to stand still without holding onto his dad's leg like his mom, but quickly lost his balance and fell on his butt.

"Oh no. Are you alright, sweetheart?" Carly asked gently.

"You're not hurt are you?" Jack followed, going into protective father mode. "So help me if you have even a hint of a scratch, the owners of this stupid block of ice is feeling my wrath!"

"Mmm, ok" Kyohei answered with a bit of a frustrated look.

Carly put her finger on her chin in thought and then came up with an idea. "Come on boys! Fifth time's the charm!"

"Oh no!" Jack exclaimed.

"Nooo!" Kyohei followed.

* * *

"Oh you guys are doing so well!" Carly cheered.

"Hehehehe!" Kyohei had a goofy grin on his face as he held onto the orange cone. Kyohei was happy to finally get the hang of skating and thanks to the cone, he didn't fall once.

"Daddy! Daddy! Hurry!" The blonde boy called out to his dad as he moved past the man.

Aforementioned father was twitching his brow and also held onto the safety cone and slowly skated next to his son. "This is so embarrassing"


	30. Christmas Special: Part 1

**Pairing: N/A**

 **Summary: How Christmas is celebrated when your father is the King.**

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone in the party room yelled out as they made noises with their various party toys. Jack, being the King, had many associates and so he thought it would be good idea to hold a Christmas party in the Duel Stadium. This wasn't usually like him, but it's Christmas and he was feeling festive. There was drinks for adults and children and Red Deamon Dragon shaped candy canes and other decorations all over the large hall. Everyone was exchanging presents with each other and all the kids were having a good time.

Kyohei was as happy as ever, running around with a smile on his face and being greeted by all the adults. He liked how all the adults and the kids in his own age group were nice to him, though he did wonder why the older kids didn't really talk to him. Of course, _that_ thought went out the window when another adult stepped in front of him and showed him three presents. The man was named Sal and he was one of the reporters that would frequent Jack's duels, so he has gotten rather close to the blonde King.

"Kyohei-kun, merry Christmas. I hope you like them" he said gently as he put the boxes on the ground.

"Thank you!" Kyohei thanked happily as he went closer to the brightly colored boxes. There was one really small one, one that was a rectangular shape, and another small one that was in a weird shape that the blonde boy didn't know.

"Oh Kyohei-kun!" Carly yelled out, her video camera having never left the child. "Open them, open them! What's inside!?"

"How are you more excited then Kyohei?" Jack asked but he kissed his wife's cheek anyways.

Kyohei decided to go for the small one, wanting to save that weird shaped one for last. He had some trouble but when he finally took the wrapping off and opened the box, he saw a rectangular octagon locket that was white in color. He went over to his parents and showed it to them.

"Ah, how pretty! Look, you can put a picture inside it!" Carly swooned.

Jack crossed his arms and looked closely at it. "Of _course_ , only pictures of the King will be inside it"

"Oh, _just_ the King, huh?" Carly asked, giving him a side look.

Jack quickly fixed himself, having felt the end result of that gaze once before, before Kyohei was born. "And his Queen, of _course_!"

"Look!" Kyohei shouted out. It seems that he had quickly lost interest in what his parents were talking about and had opened his second present: a small blue notebook.

"Oh I can already see the pictures he'll draw!" Carly swooned once more. "Jacky, we _have_ to buy him some pencils the next time we go shopping! Our little son, the artist!"

"But people have _already_ given him crayons _and_ markers. He doesn't need-oh never mind, you _already_ have that look in your eye. Alright Kyohei, last present" Jack sighed at his wife before speaking to his son. "Now, have at you!"

At that single, Kyohei practically jumped on the last present and tore into the wrapping paper. When all the paper was gone, a Red Deamon's Dragon plush was in his hands. Kyohei's eyes shined at the dragon. He recognized it as his dad's dragon and was _instantly_ smitten with it.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

"Yes, I see it. A _perfect_ present for my son" Jack declared with his usual smug look.

Carly rolled his eyes at her husband. "Oh whatever, Jacky. Kyohei, did you say thank you to Sal for the nice presents?"

"Thank you!" Kyohei told the adult as he hugged the plush close to his cheek. It felt soft and warm and he liked it.

"You're very welcome, Kyohei-kun. Here, shake" Sal went to the child's level and reached out his hand.

As the child and adult shook hands, Jack checked the clock on the wall. "Kyohei, it's time to go. We have to go home, drop off your presents, and go visit Grandma!"

"Kay!" Kyohei answered as he picked up his other two presents and went over to his parent's side.

Jack took the presents from his son and gave him a knowing look. "And don't forget your bag"

The boy nodded and went to where his Fortune Ladies backpack was. Something _very_ special was in the bag, so it was _very_ important that he doesn't forget it.

* * *

 **Stay tuned for part 2!  
(Hey, that rhymed)**


	31. Christmas Special: Part 2

**Pairing: N/A**

 **Summary: A 5Ds Christmas**

 **Hey guys, sorry about the long wait. There was things I had to do and then I had writer's block and now here we are. There's going to be a part three for the Christmas Special and a New Year's chapter coming up soon, so be ready for that.**

 **Happy 2016!**

* * *

When the door opened and Kyohei saw the familiar woman, he cheered and jumped in her arms. "Gran-Gran!"

Martha laughed as he held the boy tight. "A bundle of energy as always!" she exclaimed him as she lightly pulled his cheek. Of course, this gave the boy no pain and he only continued laughing.

"Merry Christmas, Martha-san" Carly politely greeted her 'mother-in-law'.

Jack put his nose in the air. "No need to worry anymore, Martha. The King has made his appearance.

"Raise that nose any higher and you'll be sniffing flies" the woman remarked, making her 'son' quickly lower his head. "Now come in. Everyone's already inside and this cold's good for no one"

The four people went inside the house and walked to the living room. Crow's child, Karasu, was the first to notice the newcomers, but he _especially_ noticed Kyohei. He made a huge grin and ran over to him. "Hei! Hei!"

Martha put Kyohei down and the boy ran towards Karasu too. "Su! Su!"

Crow rubbed his head as he and Stephanie walked towards the group as well. "They're _still_ calling each other like that, huh?"

"I think it's cute" Stephanie said with a smile. When the two boys first met, they were only able to say the last parts of their names. The parents didn't think anything of it, thinking that they'll be able to greet each other correctly when they get older, but it seemed like they were content with greeting each other this way. Nicknames, perhaps?

Martha looked around the room with her hands on her hips. "Now where _is_ that boy? Yusei! Yusei, if you don't get your behind here and greet your friends-"

"I'm here! I'm here!" Yusei quickly called out. He rounces a corner and entered the living room. In his arms was his daughter Kaida and in her hands was a wooden spoon covered in cookie dough. "Sorry. Aki was making cookies and Kaida wouldn't settle down until she got to lick the spoon"

"Cookie!" Kaida happily repeated her father as she continued licking her spoon.

"It seems Kai-tan has already whipped her dad into shape" Jack joked with a smirk. Yusei rolled his eyes at his friends, but he didn't look annoyed in the least.

"Kai! Kai!" Kyohei greeted the girl and quickly went to Yusei's side. Yusei tried to put his daughter down, but Kaida quickly wrapped his arms around his neck and whined a bit.

"Kaida-hime, you remember Kyohei-kun, right?" Yusei asked his shy daughter gently.

The girl looked at the blonde boy and stared at him for a while before nodding her head and moved around so her dad can let her down.

"Yo-Yo, here" the girl offered the spoon to the blonde boy. He gave it a lick and made a satisfied smile.

"Su too! Su too!" Kyohei pulled Kaida over to Karasu and the three of them sat in the middle of the room, taking turns licking the spoon.

"Well it looks like they don't need us anymore" Crow commented as the adults sat on the couches, making a sort of circle around their kids. Carly and Stephanie decided to head to the kitchen to help Aki however they can.

"I swear, those kids are growing up _too_ fast" Martha said. "They're children right now but come tomorrow, they'll already be teenagers and then the next day, they'll be adults. Reminds me you boys when you were young"

"Martha, let's not bring up any embarrassing childhood moments, alright? It's Christmas" Crow asked, putting his hands together in a pleading pose.

"Yes, let's _not_ bring up how you thought there was a monster in the toilet and you needed me next to you whenever you had to go" the woman teased.

Crow made an embarrassed face as the others laughed at him. Seeing his dad's face, Karasu climbed on the couch and patted Crow's leg. "Dad, ok!"

"Thanks son" Crow said, rubbing the boy's orange wild hair. "Your uncles and grandma are all meanies"

"Tch, I'm not mean. I'm honest" Jack replied in his usual haughty tone. However, his attitude soon changed when the kids suddenly started climbing on him. "Hey! What the-!"

Martha laughed at the blonde's predicament. "Ah, I was wondering when they were going to start that"

Yusei watched the scene with an amused face. "Now that you mention it, the three of them always liked climbing on Jack"

Crow was laughing and egging the kids on. "Come on, guys! Climb to the top! Climb to the top!"

"You dam-I mean, darned bird-brained little-Ah!" Kyohei grabbed a handful of his father's blonde hair, looked down at Kaida and Karasu, and grinned. It seemed Kyohei won this round.

"Woohoo! Amazing job, Yo-Yo!" Crow cheered and laughed at Jack's pained face.

"Why you son of a bitch!" Jack yelled out while Crow stuck out his tongue.

"Mama, Mama! Swear word!" Kyohei jumped off his father and ran towards to where the kitchen was.

"Mommy! Uncle swear!" Kaida followed the blonde.

"Hehehehehe! Swear word, swear word, swear word!" Karasu followed after the two with a grin.

"No wait, come back! Damnit-I mean, darn it!" Jack tried to stop the kids but they ran off before he could.

"Jack!" Carly's voice roared throughout the house, along with the kids' amused laughter. Jack instinctively got up from the couch and ran to another part of the house. Carly and the children appeared in the living room just as Jack disappered.

"Where is he!?"

Yusei, Crow, and Martha pointed to the hall the blonde man ran down and his wife continued her chase.

"You guys are a bunch of tattle-tales" Crow said, making the Karasu and Kaida laugh and Kyohei standing there proudly.

"And you guys say _I'm_ whipped" Yusei commented with a chuckle.


	32. Christmas Special: Part 3

**Christmas Special Part 3!**

* * *

"Time for gifts everyone!" Martha announced when she noticed everyone had finished eating. With the promise of gifts, the children, who have been talking to themselves about the time that Kyohei met Santa in a store, turned there heads and showed their grandmother their grins.

In their excitement, Kyohei and Karasu jumped out of their seats and managed to run out of the dining room while chanting, "Gifts, gifts!" However, they stopped and turned back around once they realized that Kaida wasn't behind them.

"Mommy" Kaida looked at her mother and raised her hands, asking the woman to put her on the ground. Once, Kaida had jumped off a chair like the boys just did, but her foot got caught on the armrest and she fell. The girl has been asking her mother or father for help since.

"Here you go, lovely" Aki gently cooed as she picked up her daughter and put her on the ground. As soon as the girl's socks touched the ground, she quickly made her way to the boys and looked towards the other adults. All three of them had impatient faces, as though they were silently telling the grown-ups to hurry up.

Stephanie shook her head, stood, and picked up her empty dish. "Not yet. We have to clean up after ourselves first"

Carly gathered her and Kyohei's plates. "We'll open presents when everything is clean"

Martha waved her hand at the women. "Oh dish, shmish. Let's just leave them here"

"Are you sure, Martha-san?" Aki asked.

Martha nodded and winked at the kids. "Of _course_. After all, the boys will just clean everything up while everyone else is playing. How does _that_ sound?"

"Yay!" The kids cheered loudly and jumped together.

"Wait, what!?" Crow exclaimed.

"The King doesn't _wash_ dishes! He gets put _on_ dishes!" Jack followed.

Yusei looked at Jack confused. "Put _on_ dishes?"

"Don't ask" Carly sighed and proceeded to pull on her husband's ear, dragging him along with her and ignoring his painful cries. The others followed the two upstairs to Martha's bedroom. The kids gasped in surprise when they saw the huge and brightly lit Christmas tree in the dark room but when there attention went towards the presents under the tree, their excitement only grew. Martha, Carly, Aki, and Stephanie sat on Martha's bed while the boys sat on the ground with the kids and helping them sort through the many colored boxes.

Yusei clapped his hands together. This only got Kaida's attention, so she had to shake the boys' shoulders to get them to look away from the presents. "Alright, you kids have your bags?"

Kyohei took off his backpack and presented proudly. Karasu held up his dark green backpack while moving excitedly in his spot, unable to hold his happiness. Aki gave Kaida a white backpack that had Stardust Dragon's wings on it and the girl held it up like the boys.

"Alright, Martha's presents first! Annnnnnd, attack!" Crow teasingly ordered the kids. At the order, the kids practically jumped on their own gifts and started tearing up the paper.

Aki made a nervous laugh. "My, what a mess they're making"

"Sorry, Martha-san" Stephanie sighed.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Just more things that the boys have to clean up"

Crow sucked his teeth. "Crap that's right! Abort the mission! Abort! Abort!" But it was already too late. In a matter of seconds, wrapping paper has been thrown in random places, as though a strong wind had blown though the once clean bedroom.

"Ah! Dad, look!" Karasu showed Crow one of his gifts: a toy police car.

Crow scratched his head, deciding that he can't escape the duty forced on him, and went closer to his son. "Woah! Isn't _that_ an amazing gift? What else you get?"

"Um, um, this!" Karasu showed a child-sized helmet for the Public Security Maintenance Bureau.

Stephanie laughed and patted her son's head. "Looks like _someone's_ ready to join the force"

"It'll be nice to have you on the squad" Crow followed, further encouraging his son. He took the hat and put it on the boy. "Now, give her a test ride!"

"Ride! Ride! Weee-ooo, weee-ooo, weee-ooo!" Karasu played with his car while copying the sirens that the Securtiy's D-Wheels make.

"Ball!" Kaida cheered, picking up her yellow-and-orange ball.

"Wow, how nice" Yusei complimented and held his hand out. Kaida rolled the ball over to her dad and he held it up to show it to Aki.

"It's a _very_ nice ball. Now what else did Martha-obā-chan give you?" Aki asked as she held the ball.

Kaida pulled a small box towards her and opened it, revealing a white tiara headband. She smiled at it and put it on. "Princess!"

Yusei clapped his hands as his daughter spun around. "A lovely tiara for a lovely princess"

"Princess Pink! Princess Pink!" The girl chanted her favorite cartoon character's name and gave her father a tight hug.

"Alright Kyohei, the best has been saved for last. Though, why does he only have _one_?" Atlas asked with a frown, looking at Martha.

Martha crossed her arms and wore a confident look on her face. "Trust me, Jacky-boy. With what _I_ got him, your boy doesn't _need_ another gift"

"Little Heros!" Kyohei shouted joyfully. In his hands was a box full of 'Little Heros' action figures. The blonde's announcement caught the Kaida and Karasu's attention. When the two kids saw the little action figures, they quickly became interested and went close to get a better look. Kyohei used this time to show off his knowledge of his favorite TV show, getting more and more proud whenever the other kids would clap for him or ask him questions.

"Aww, thanks Martha!" Carly thanked and gave the woman a hug. "He's been wanting that for _so_ long, but we couldn't buy it for him at the time! Kyohei say thank you to obā-chan too"

"Thank you!" Kyohei repeated with a smile.

"Alright, now it's time for your presents" Jack announced. "Karasu, you're first"

"Ok!" Karasu opened his backpack and dug through out its contents before taking out two cards, one green and the other one red. He presented the green one to Crow and the red one to Stephanie. "Here!"

"Aw, thank you Kara-chan" Stephanie said, taking the card and smiling at her son.

"Yea thanks, you little brat" Crow followed, flicking his son's forehead.

Karasu pouted at his father and started whining. "Not a brat! Not a brat!"

"You are until you're taller then _me_ , brat~" Crow teased. Karasu stuck out his tongue in retaliation, so Crow stuck his out too and a war began between the two of them. Stephanie sighed at her husband's childishness.

"Mommy, Daddy, here!" Kaida gave Yusei and Aki a picture. Aki took it and her and Yusei looked at it. It was a picture of three stick figures, two tall and one short, and a green zigzag lines with different colored circles and yellow zigzag lines at the top.

"Hmm, let me guess" Aki said playfully, making Kaida perk up to see if her mother will get it right. "This is Mommy, this is Daddy, and this is our tree. Oh, but who is _this_? Does Daddy know?"

Yusei looked at the picture closely, making a show of it. "Hmm, _that_ looks like my little princess"

"Princess!" Kaida cheered happily and gave Yusei a kiss on the cheek as a reward for getting it right.

"My turn!" Kyohei announced and dug through his backpack. Everyone's eyes widen a bit when they saw that he took out a small velvet box.

"My, what could be in there?" Martha asked herself. She was expecting something that Kyohei made in school, not something that looked like it came from a store.

"Mama, here!" the blonde boy presented the present to his mother.

Carly looked at the box, but took it from her son. "For me? My, what could be in here?" She looked at Jack, but he simply showed her his smug face and told her to open it. The woman did just that and made a gasp when she saw a gold necklace with a gold heart attached to it. She looked at Kyohei, then back at her husband in confusion. "Huh? But, how? When? Who?"

"Bought it! Bought it! Daddy, tell Mama!" Kyohei ordered his father while pulling on his pants.

Jack stopped his son's pulling by putting a hand on his head and nodded his head. "I was there. Kyohei chose the necklace, had it engraved, and bought it all on his own"

"Talk about being a big boy" Aki said as she and Stephanie got a closer look at the pretty necklace.

"Kyo-chan is _such_ a gentleman for buying jewelry for his Mama" Stephanie complimented.

Jack made a proud noise and crossed his arms. "Of _course_ he is. It's only natural that a son of _mine_ would be a gentleman, _especially_ to his mother"

Crow started snickering. "Yea, _especially_ when his father is the _farthest_ thing from a gentleman"

Yusei started chuckling at Crow's joke while Jack scowled and was about to curse the man out when he remembered what Carly did for him cursing in front of the kids before.

Martha clapped her hands. "Everyone did a good job. I'd say that this ends our present giving this year, so what do we say to each other everyone?"

 **"Merry Christmas!"**

* * *

 ***Peeks out from the corner* Hey guys. Sorry that this is late.**

 **Kyohei-Late? It's January!**

 **Don't patronize me Kyohei!**

 **Kyohei-I think you used that word wrong.**

 **Look, I just wanted to apologize but you're making this difficult Kyohei. Also, I'm back in college right now, so updates might be a bit slower. I'll upload the New Year's one and hopefully the other one-shot I have written up** **tomorrow, sooooo yea.**

 **Kyohei-I'll bet all of you 20 bucks that it keep her promise.**

 **Damnit Kyohei!**


	33. New Year's Special

**New Year's Special!  
Also, Hideki and Yaoyi are not the names of Carly's parents. Those are just the names I gave them so she can have parents. I always thought it was a bit weird that we never see her parents in the actual show or that Carly never mentions them. What about that whole thing with the Dark Signers? You mean she wasn't worried that her parents might get soul-sucked too?**

 **I'm getting ahead of myself. On with the show!  
Edit: 1/15/16-Fixed some errors and added some stuff.**

* * *

"Yo-Yo, there you are~! I see you~!" Hideki, Carly's father, sang out in a silly voice when he saw his grandson hiding under the dining table.

"Grandpa~! See you~!" Kyohei answered back and jumped in his grandfather's arms.

"Aww, you precious son of mine! I'm never letting you go!"

"Grandson, sweetheart. Grandson" Yaoyi, Hideki's wife, corrected him.

After spending Christmas with Martha and the rest of the 5D's gang, Jack's family sent off to Carly's parent's house to spend New Year's with them. It's been a bit of a tradition and it gave Kyohei the chance to spend holidays and know both sides of his parent's family. Kyohei has _already_ formed strong friendships with both sides, _especially_ his silly grandfather Hideki.

"It's always so nice to see Kyohei play with Dad" Carly spoke out with a smile, her and her mother sitting . "It reminds me of how he and I used to play when I was a kid"

Yaoyi sighed but there was a smile on her face. "Your father has _always_ been a grown kid. Though, I think he's just making up for the fact that I didn't bear him a son"

"Yaoyi, how could you say that!" Hideki shouted out _way_ over dramatically. "I _love_ my grandson! He's the apple of my eye! The bow tie to my tuxedo! The peanut butter and jelly to my sandwich! The lace to my shoe! The-"

"We get it dear" Yaoyi interrupted without so much as a glance at him.

"Oh, always with the harsh words, my dear" Hideki went to a corner and started drawing figure eights on the carpet. Kyohei then jumped on his grandpa's back and the two proceeded to play horse.

"Speaking of Kyohei, where's Jack?" Carly asked and looked at the clock on the wall in front of her. "It's almost time to celebrate"

"You called me?" Jack's voice sounded, making Carly turn towards it. In front of her was her husband holding a plate of her mother's dango.

"Jack, you can't eat yet! It's not time!" Carly chastised him, but Jack just frowned at her.

"How the bloody hell was I suppose to know?"

"No cursing!" The two women yelled at the blonde man.

"Daddy! Grandpa, Daddy!" Kyohei pointed to his father and looked at his grandfather.

Hideki also pointed to Jack. "What are you doing out of your cell, prisoner!?"

Jack raised a brow at the man. "You mean the bathroom?"

"Jail! Jail! Jail!" Kyohei chanted, went to his dad, and started pulling his pants.

Jack sighed and started walking, making Kyohei think he's strong enough to move his tall father. "What am I even charged with?"

"For taking my daughter away from me, you thief! Now, back to the bathroom-I mean, jail cell!" Hideki ordered.

"Not now, dear" Yaoyi said and she and Carly stood up. "It's about that time"

Hideki looked at the clock and saw that it was 11:56. He frowned and crossed his arms, totally sulking. "Fine. We'll send you to jail when the new year comes"

"Yo-Yo too! Yo-Yo too!" Kyohei jumped excitedly and gave his dad's leg and hug, which earned him a pat on the head.

"No, Yo-Yo! You're too pure and innocent to go to jail, especially with _that_ thief!"

Yaoyi grabbed his husband's collar and pulled him to the kitchen. "Let's go dear"

Carly waved to her boys. "You two wait here"

"No! Someone get my son the best lawyer we can afford! Bribe the jurors! Tamper with the evidence! Grandpa will save you, Yo-Yo!"

"Bye-bye grandpa" Kyohei waved to the man as the Nagisa family disappeared in the kitchen.

Jack sighed and sat on one of the chairs around the dining table and he lifted his son on the seat next to him that had some phone books stacked up for the short boy. Jack then held up a stick of dango and put it in front of his son's face. "Here, take a bite"

"Ita-Ita-Ita...Hmm" Kyohei pouted when he couldn't say 'Itadakimasu'.

"Just say 'thank you' and eat. Daddy and Mama will teach you how to say it later"

"Thank you!" Kyohei repeated and took a bite or the dango. He showed a satisfied smile as he chewed it.

"You like it?" Jack asked, though he didn't really need to. But Carly had bought a room's worth of parenting books before Kyohei was born for the two parents and Jack vaguely remembered a book that said that engaging your child in conversation in good for them. Something about teaching them to vocalize their own opinions or something like that.

"Like it!" Kyohei answered happily.

The man put the plate in front of his son. "Then you can have it"

"Yay! Thank you"

"And here we are!" Carly announced. Her, Hideki, and Yaoyi holding boxes of the traditional food like osechi, ozōni, and hanabiramochi. However, they also had plates of sashimi, sushi, omurice, tempura and many desserts and sweets like daifuku, dango, and sakuramochi.

In other words, all the dishes that weren't traditional to eat for New Year's were all of Kyohei's favorite meals and the boy's eyes shined as all the dishes were laid out on the table.

"Kyohei-kun, your Mama was the one that wanted to end the year with your favorite meals" Yaoyi said, sitting down next to her husband. "Make sure you say thank you"

"Mama, thank you!" Kyohei said. Carly gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Yo-Yo, I know it's dark, but let's play takoage **(1)** when we're done eating" Hideki offered with a grin.

"No. Playing koma **(2)** with Daddy" Kyohei refused his grandfather's offer without so much as a sorry. Hideki lowered his head and just muttered 'next time then'.

Carly pushed a box of osechi to her son. "Oh? I thought we were going to play hanetsuki **(3** **)** together"

"As though my son will play such a girly game" Jack intervene and proceeded to push a bowl of ozōni to his son as well and put a plastic fork in it. "Mama and Daddy will teach you how to use chopsticks later, so just use a fork for now"

"Okay!"

"Alright Yo-Yo, it's time for the countdown!" Carly announced. Kyohei clapped his hands happily and started counting down to the new year and everyone joined him.

 **"3, 2, 1!**

 **Happy New Year!"**

* * *

 **(1): Kite flying  
(2): Spinning Top  
(3): It's like badminton without the net and it's usually girls who play it**


	34. I Love You Always

**Before Kyohei and I answer questions, let's welcome mariahernandezperez26, Skyrocket1500, and neongreenstar1316! Also, KaliAnn and Team5dsforever has ****officially joined us. We're getting stronger everyday people! We're only going to answer back to the comments for the last chapter, so let's get this thing started!**

* * *

 **Team5dsforever:** Kyohei is so funny with his grandpa, and sending his own father to jail now that was funny.

 **Kyohei:** Oh, I remember that. Yea, that was funny. Though afterwords, I've started calling our own bathroom 'jail' and I would tell my parents that I have to go to jail. It took a long time to stop that.

 **KaliAnn:** I never thought I read about someone who is jealous of Jack. Its obvious that he wishes things were different and really sometimes doesn't understand the relationship between his daughter, son in law, and grandchild. At least that's how I interepted it.

 **GEWB:** Oh, wow. Um...that wasn't how I wanted it to look. I just thought it was a funny thing to put.

 **Kyohei:** Well maybe your sense of humor is fucked up.

 **GEWB:** Bad Kyo! No cursing!

* * *

 **Pairing: Jack x Kyohei**

 **Summary: Sometimes, being a parent can be too much, especially for first-time parents.**

* * *

"Waaaa! Mamaaaaaa!" Kyohei ran through the house in search of his mother. When he saw her coming out of her room, he cried harder and ran in her open arms.

"Kyohei? What happened sweetie?" Carly asked. As soon as she did, she heard heavier footsteps coming close and looked up to see Jack with his arms crossed and looking pissed.

"Jacky, what happened?"

"He wanted a piece of cake that you made for dessert tonight and when I said no, he ran off so I had to run after him around the bloody house to make sure he doesn't bloody fall-Ow!" Jack wasn't done with his rant, but Carly made him stop by pulling his cheek.

"Jacky, go in the room and take a breath" she ordered, giving him a kiss and walking downstairs with her still crying son. Jack sighed heavily and went in his and Carly's room and fell on the bed.

"If someone would've told me that I would be a husband and a father in the past, I would've laughed at them and told them they're missing their brains"

Honestly, back when he was still the Fortune Cup King, he never would've thought he would be a father. He remembers a reporter asking him about that one time in the past, but he just said sometime along the lines of, "Ha! As if _I_ would be tied down! But if by _some_ lucky girl's miracle _I_ decide to settle down, taking care of a child of _mine_ would be as simple as winning a duel! Now get out of my way!"

Oh, how wrong he was.

Granted, taking care of Kyohei now is a lot easier then taking care of him when he was a baby. Jack used to get aggravated quicker and easier back then and he had to take lots of breaths. At least now the boy can walk, doesn't need help to get dressed all the time, can eat on his own, and other things that a four-soon-to-be-five year old can do.

Jack would _never_ say this is front of his wife or kid, but in the beginning, there were times that he regretted getting married and and having a kid. Before, he was living a bachelor's life and was free to come in and out whenever he pleased and concentrate only on his Dueling career. Now, he was living the married life and he couldn't duel for a long time when Kyohei was a baby. It was a painful truth and as he is now, he hated the thoughts that used to go through his mind.

But, them those thoughts vanished when Kyohei said 'Da', his first word. For some reason, when he saw his son's green eyes that he got from his grandfather look at his innocently and just know that this grumpy man was his Dad warmed his heart and got rid of all those negative feelings. Since then, Jack didn't get annoyed as quickly or as much as he used to and became the father that most would probably want to be.

Granted, he has refused to change the boy's diaper and had continued to refuse until he grew out of them, but that's not the point.

Jack sat up when he heard the door knob turning. It turning every which way, like the person on the other side was having trouble. It was because of that that Jack realized that his son was behind the door.

After a few trial and errors, Kyohei finally managed to open the door and went in his parents' room. "Daddy?"

Jack went on his back on the bed and looked at his son. This position probably looked silly to the boy because he laughed a bit and quickly went to his father's side and then climbed on the bed with only minimal help from Jack.

"What's up, kid?" Jack asked and helped his son lay on his stomach.

"Daddy, sorry. No more mad, ok?" Kyohei told his dad and patted the man's forehead as though he was the child.

Jack patted his son's head and gave him a smile. "It's fine, Yo-Yo. Daddy's not mad. Love you"

Kyohei gave his dad a grin and hugged him as best he could. "Love you!"


	35. Paparazzi Problems

**Team5dsforever:** First time dad gets really pissed but good thing jack and kyohei resolved their issue.

 **GEWB:** Yay! Resolving issues for the win!  
 **Kyohei:** You're excited today.  
 **GEWB:** I just ate a whole bag of candy!  
 **Kyohei:** Oh no.

 **KaliAnn:** That was super sweet!

 **Kyohei** **:** I'm glad you enjoyed it, KaliAnn-san.  
 **GEWB:** Hehe, Kyohei won't say it but he's _totally_ blushing right now!  
 **Kyohei:** I _hate_ you when you're sugar high.

 **Guest:** Kyohei Jack Carly watch Teen Titans

 **Kyohei:** Wow, you're _really_ hung up on this Teen Titans scenario aren't ya?  
 **GEWB:** Teen Titans is cool! We need to start a movement to bring it back!  
 **Kyohei:** I heard there's going to be a Teen Titans vs. Justice League movie or something coming this year. Don't know if it's true or not though.  
 **GEWB:** My hopes shall be up.

* * *

 **Pairing: Jack x Carly**

 **Summary: This is by _no_ means a jab at paparazzi or those of a similar profession. This is an e** **xaggeration. Though, you paparazzi people _do_ need to calm down. Just remember that celebrities are people too. This has been your PSA for the day.**

* * *

Being the wife of the Ace King and one of the men who helped save the world twice Jack Atlas really isn't as great as the fangirls fantasize about. Just to name one problem, Carly had to deal with paparazzi. Yes, a journalist having to deal with paparazzi is _just_ as strange and ironic as it sounds.

Jack told her to just ignore them, but it's pretty hard to ignore a large group of people following you, yelling out questions, and shoving mics and cameras in your face whenever you're out doing errands. Jack had started going out with Carly more often and he was able to protect her.

Oh, but then Kyohei was born. As _soon_ as that child took his first breath, the hounds started crowding around the hospital just waiting for the family to come out. Yusei and the others had to enter the hospital through the back door if they wanted to visit the duo and Jack refused to let his wife and son leave the hospital until the cameramen gave up.

Of course, that didn't mean they _completely_ gave up. To make things worst, they've latched onto a _very_ nasty rumors that some jealous women started over the Internet.

"Carly-san, are the rumors true? Is Kyohei not Jack-san's child?"

"Is it true that your cheated on Jack-san?"

"Rumor has it that there are three other men that could be Kyohei's father. What do you have to say about that?"

"Nothing. It's all lies" Carly answered, only to be bombarded with more questions.

Lately, the Internet has accused Carly of cheating on Jack and that Kyohei isn't the man's son. The basis for such a rumor? Kyohei's green eyes.

Worrying how this could affect Kyohei in the future, Carly tried to nip the rumor in the bud by explaining genetics and how her father has green eyes and so it's not _entirely_ impossible for his grandson to have green eyes as well. Thankfully there were _lots_ of people that either knew about basic genetics or shared in Carly's worries of how this could seriously hurt the child if this doesn't stop while he's still young. Thanks to those people, Carly didn't have to worry about posting pictures of her son and have someone say some rude comment. She thought that it was over.

But the paparazzi _love_ stories like these and they latched on like leeches.

Carly was holding her sleeping son and was trying to go in her house, but the vultures was making the task impossible. It was a surprise that the boy was still sleeping but she hoped that he'll continue sleeping so he won't wake up to this and get scared.

"Please, my son doesn't feel well today. I'll answer whatever you want, just let me put my son to bed" the mother practically _begged_ to these strangers, but they continued their questions without so much as acknowledging it.

Then, the front door slammed open and Carly's back leaned on a familiar muscular chest. She looked up and saw her husband still in his pajamas and his glare could burn a hole through all of them.

"What the bloody hell is going on out here on my day off" the man asked. The paparazzi shook at the murderous aura the man had and couldn't answer, so he looked at his wife and repeated his question.

"W-Well, these people had some questions for me, but I want to put Kyohei to bed first. He got sick at school and I had to pick him up, so..."

"I see. Go inside Carly and take care of the kid. I'll handle this"

"Sure. But, don't kill them honey"

"I'm not stupid enough to kill all these people in front of my house where my son can see"

"That's oddly specific but I'm just going to ignore it and go inside" Carly said, kissed her husband, and walked inside the house and closed the door behind her. Leaving her husband and these camera people on their own.

"J-Jack-san, is it-" a brave man tried to speak up, but was immediately interrupted by the blonde man.

"Do you know what today is?" Jack asked.

The paparazzi looked around but one of them answered. "M-Monday?"

" _Wrong!_ Today is my day off and, as of a few seconds ago, the day that my son needs me and his mother the most. And do you know what you did on _this_ day? _You_ , answer!" Jack ordered a man holding a mic.

He jumped at being called out suddenly. "U-Uh, we woke you up?"

" _Wrong!_ " Jack yelled in anger. "You put cameras in my ill son's face! What would've had happened if he woke up? Answer!"

"H-H-He-"

"Too slow! He would've got scared and cried! And if you would've made _my_ son cry, I _will_ have your jobs _and_ your heads on sticks and leave you out for the bugs and vultures to eat! Now that I got _that_ out of the way, do you all have any questions for me?" Jack asked the last part calmly, but his anger was practically seeping out of his body.

The paparazzi couldn't have run off of the man's property faster then they did.

Jack scoffed. "Yea, that's what I thought. And I'll be dealing with those stupid rumors as well"


	36. Dad Talk

Hello people of the Internet! Instead of answering reviews today, I'm going to tell you of the celebration that's coming soon! Drum roll please!

 ***Drum Roll***

Kyohei's birthday is coming! That's right, in just ten days Kyohei will be one year older! ***Throws confetti everywhere***

 **Kyohei:** Don't make such a big deal of it.

Thankfully, we'll be celebrating kid Kyohei's birthday. Teen Kyohei is such a buzzkill.

 **Kyohei:** Screw you too, dude.

Anyways! This is just like the Christmas Special! If you want to give Kyohei a present, then tell me to present by putting it in the reviews or by PMing me and tell me if you want the person who'll give him the present to be a boy or a girl. The gender is the most important part, but if you want to describe them and/or give them some sort of background or what have you, then that's ok too. If you have any questions, PM me and I'll get to you as quickly as possible. Everyone alright? Ok, on with the show!

* * *

 **Pairing:** **Fathers(Jack, Crow, Yusei) X Children(Kyohei, Karasu, Kaida)**

 **Summary: You know, it's like girl talk. Expect with guys. Guys with children.**

* * *

"Kyohei, stay still. Karasu's right next to you" Jack gently pulled his son back on his seat by his shoulder.

"You too Karasu. Calm down and sit still" Crow followed and moved the comb through the boy's hair.

Yusei sucked his teeth when he failed to put a heart-shaped barrette in his daughter's hair yet again. "Why do they make these things hard for guys?"

The boys were all in Jack's house, hanging out in his bedroom and doing their children's hair. They wanted their wives to have a break, so they told them that they'll take care of the kids while the girls go have their girl time. The kids were all watching TV when Kaida suddenly wanted her hair done. This, of course, prompted Karasu and Kyohei to relentlessly ask for the same thing so they won't be left out, thus putting them in the situation the guys were in now.

"Kyohei needed a haircut" Jack commented as he carefully cut his son's hair. "I like his long hair as much as Carly, but there's a limit to how long it should be"

"I know what you mean. Karasu usually has his hair all spiky like mine, so I didn't realize how long its gotten. I feel like Kaida has the easiest hair to maintain" Crow said.

"Yea, right" Yusei answered. "Kaida wants her hair a different style _every day_. She likes looking like those characters on that princess cartoon she likes"

"Color Kingdom!" Kaida shouted at her dad, as though she was mad that he forgotten the name of the show.

"Yea, that one"

"Oh, so get this" Crow started talking, changing the subject. "So Stephanie and Karasu were walking to the station to visit me and they went through the park as a shortcut. So they're walking and this guy came and started flirting with Steph. Guess what my little man did?"

"Kick him in the nuts?" Jack answered.

"I don't think Karasu's tall enough for that" Yusei commented.

Crow chuckled. "Well, he didn't kick him anywhere. He _did_ start throwing dirt at the guy. Didn't you, kid?"

"Bad man! Bad man! Don't hurt Mom!" Karasu answered.

Crow started laughing. "Yup! That's my boy! You keep protecting mom when dad's away!"

"Speaking of dad and mom" Jack smirked and looked sneakily at Yusei. Yusei looked away from braiding his daughter's hair and gave the man a questioning look. "I saw the picture Aki posted"

Yusei paled and groaned while Crow started laughing loudly. "Hahaha! Dude, me too!"

"Oh no" Yusei rubbed his head.

"Kaida-chan" Jack called out to the girl, making her turn her head towards him. "Did Kaida-chan have fun dressing up with Papa?"

Kaida's eyes lit up. "Dressed up with Papa! Papa and Kaida pretty!"

The other two couldn't hold it in and laughed loudly. The kids laughed as well, though they were only following the adults.

Yusei took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I rather be a princess in my own home than a rabbit around a bunch of kids. How did you enjoy being an Easter Bunny, Jack?"

It was Jack's turn to pale when he remembered that Easter party he, Carly, and Kyohei went to and how Carly made him dress up as the Easter Bunny as punishment for 'eating' the cookies that she made for the party. **(*)**

Crow was having trouble breathing at this point. "You _were_ a rabbit! That was _amazing_!"

Yusei smirked at his 'older brother'. "The kids seemed to have enjoyed climbing on you and throwing water balloons at you. You're _very_ popular, Jack. I'm jealous"

Jack twitched his eye and glared at his 'younger brother'. "Why you little-"

In the end, the men continued sharing embaressing stories while doing their kid's hair. When the women came back, they found Jack's house clean, or as clean as it could be with a bunch a little ones running around, and their husbands sleeping on Jack and Carly's bed with their kids sleeping calmly on their chest.

* * *

 **(*)-Refer to Chapter 6-Cookie Theif**


	37. Getting Ready for Valentine's Day

**Pairing: Kyohei x Shiori**

 **Summery: It's almost Valentine's Day. Umm...That's it.**

* * *

"Kyohei-kun, Shiori-chan, are you two doing ok?" Mrs. Nakamura asked the two kids.

"Yes!" The kids answered in unison.

The teacher nodded and smiled. "That's good. If you two need any help just call me"

The kids nodded and the teacher left the two. Today, Mrs. Nakamura's class were coloring in pictures of hearts, candy, teddy bears, and other Valentine's Day pictures. The kids were spread about in the room and Kyohei and Shiori claimed a spot in the make-believe center.

"Kyo! Kyo! Kyo!" Shiori called out to her friend.

"What?" the blonde boy answered back.

Shiori picked up one of her pictures. "This is...Umm...Uhh...I don't know..."

Kyohei took the picture and looked at it closely. "It...It, uhh...Candy!"

Shiori tilted her head and pointed to one of Kyohei's pictures. "This candy"

Kyohei looked back and forth between the two pictures in confusion. "Umm, it...This...Uhh...Yo-Yo don't know"

The two looked at each other, upset that they didn't know what the picture was. They then raised their hands, alerting their teacher that they need her.

Mrs. Nakamura quickly went to the children's side. "What's wrong, you two?"

Kyohei held the picture up. "This!"

Mrs. Nakamura looked at the picture. "It's a heart"

Kyohei nodded then held the picture in front of Shiori. "A heart"

"Shiori clapped her hands. "A heart! A heart!"

The woman was confused but decided to just play along. "Yes, it's a heart. Do you know what a heart means?"

Kyohei looked at his teacher with curiosity but Shiori answered quickly. "Kiss!"

"Yes, it means kisses"

"Eww!" The boy dropped the picture as though it burned him.

Mrs. Nakamura held back her laughter and knocked on the table to get the kids' attention. "Ok, back to coloring now"

"Ok!"


	38. Valentine's Day for Mama and Daddy

**KaliAnn:** Very funny and light hearted.

 **GEWB:** Glad you enjoyed it!  
 **Kyohei:** I can't believe you wrote that...  
 **GEWB:** Aww, Yo-Yo's blushing!  
 **Kyohei:** I'm not blushing!

 **Team5dsforever:** Kyohei will soon grow up and realize kisses are awesome.

 **GEWB:** Oh trust me, he already has. Well, at least he will soon. You see, in **Shining Saga** , there's this g-Ow! What was that for!  
 **Kyohei** **:** You can't revel that. It's a spoiler.  
 **GEWB:** But-  
 **Kyohei:** Besides, that's for **Shining Saga**. This is **Atlas Family**. Stop getting your stories mixed up.  
 **GEWB:** Jeez, you're not fun at all.

* * *

 **Pairing: Jack x Carly**

 **Summary: Happy late Valentine's Day!**

 **Author's Note: Sooooo, about Kyohei's birthday...I'm super late. Just like how I'm super late with this Valentine's Day special. Sorry, but I had to prepare a speech for my public speaking class. My stress levels were high and I forgot all about this, sorry!**

 **Soooo, I'm moving Kyohei's birthday to March 5. I'm the author, I can do that. So you all still have time to give Kyohei presents if you so desired. If you have any questions, put it in a review or PM me. Everyone good? Gravy, let's get the show on the road.**

* * *

"Now Kyohei, you be good and listen to Grandpa and Grandma" Carly told her son.

"I will. Bye-bye Mama. Bye-bye Daddy" Kyohei waved to his parents and went back in the house with his grandma.

Today, of course, was Valentine's Day and Jack and Carly had just picked up their son up from school and dropped him off at his grandparents house. Before they did, Kyohei had showed them the pictures he colored in, so Carly had carefully put them in the glove compartment when she went back to the care after her and Jack said bye to Kyohei.

"We'll have to make sure to hang those pictures somewhere nice" Carly said, more to herself then to Jack. "The fridge is a good place, but it's too generic. Maybe on the dresser? Oh, but we don't have any spare picture frames"

Jack started the car. "Let's just tape it on the wall"

"Don't be so nonchalant, Jacky" Carly playfully hit her husband's shoulder. "This is Kyohei's special picture. We need to put it in a special place"

"How about we think about it until after our date?"

* * *

 **At the theater**

"A rom-com? _Really_? Of _all_ the choices you had, you picked a _rom-com_?" Jack complained as Carly dragged him into the movie auditorium and made him sit next to her in the back.

"Oh, is my choice really so bad?" Carly complained back.

"Uh, yea! You totally disregarded that movie about me!"

"Not everything has to be about you, Jacky"

"But-"

"Besides, you said I could pick _any_ movie I want" Carly remained the blonde man. Jack jumped at her words, took a deep breath, and nodded his head. "Good! Now hush, the movie's starting"

And so the movie started. It was your everyday, run-of-the-mill romantic comedy and Jack felt like stabbing himself through the eyes. He thought of all the lame clichés the movie showed and he wanted to complained about them and call them stupid so badly, but he knew that Carly would get mad at him if he did. It's better to complain in your head then to voice them and have to sleep on the couch.

Speaking of Carly, she was _honestly_ enjoying the movie. She laughed at the comedy, cried at the sad parts, and said 'aww' at the romantic parts. Jack sighed to himself and put his arms around his wife's shoulders. If Carly likes it, then he has no reason to complain.

But this will be the first and _last_ time he sees a rom-com. They're the worst.

* * *

 **At the** **restaurant**

"Here's your table and your menus. I'll be right back to take your order" the waiter said, placing two menus on the table and left.

Jack pulled a chair for Carly before sitting himself down. "Well? I made an amazing choice, didn't I?"

Carly looked around the fancy restaurant. "Well, it is a wonderful place. But, umm..."

"What's wrong with you?" Jack raised a brow at his wife's discomfort.

"I mean, I feel a bit...under-dressed..." Carly shyly looked down at her casual outfit.

"Who cares about that?" Jack bluntly asked.

"I mean, this is such a fancy place and-"

"It doesn't matter how your're dressed" Jack interrupted his wife. "This is _our_ date. Everyone else isn't part of it. Besides, I rather see you dressed casually than fancy any day"

"Jacky..." Carly was a bit surprised at what her husband said. But than she smiled at him and nodded. "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself"

"Of _course_ I don't. I _always_ look good"

* * *

 **Nagisa Residents**

"Mama, Papa, we're back!" Carly announced as she walked in her parents' house.

Yaoyi walked to where her daughter and son-in-law were and put her finger on her lips. "That's nice dear, but be quiet"

"Quiet?" Carly repeated after her mother and looked at her with a confused face.

Yaoyi motioned for the duo to follow them and the three walked into the living room. There on the floor were Hideki and Kyohei. They were snoring, showing they were in a deep sleep, and there were some Duel Monsters cards scattered on the floor.

"The two have been playing for hours until they couldn't play anymore" Yaoyi said.

"Aww, that's so cute" Carly quietly cooed. "He's a young Duelist in the making"

Jack crossed his arms and looked lovingly at his son. "Well naturally. I am his father"


	39. Invitations

**Melan Anime:** nice chapter... to be honest i was expecting a bit more on a Valentine's day, but it's ok...

 **GEWB:** Yea, that's what happens when I only have about thirty minutes to write this before class.  
 **Kyohei:** I feel like you're making excuses.  
 **GEWB:** Am not!  
 **Kyohei:** The lies are strong in this one.  
 **GEWB:** Stop watching Star Wars.  
 **Kyohei:** Never.

 **KaliAnn:** Now Jack knows how to make a girl feel special no matter what she wears.

 **GEWB:** Doesn't he! I've always felt like Jack's the type that talks bluntly but is also very sweet.  
 **Kyohei:** I guess.  
 **GEWB:** Oh stop it, Yo-Yo. Don't be jealous cause we're fawning over your father.  
 **Kyohei:** Who said I was jealous!  
 **GEWB:** The denial is strong in this one.  
 **Kyohei:** It's only funny when I do it.  
 **GEWB:** I call bull.

* * *

 **Pairing: Kyohei x Shiori x Tetsuya**

 **Summary: Kyohei invites his class to his birthday party and he makes another friend. All in all, it's a good day.  
** **Also, thanks Melan Anime for giving Kyohei presents. I know exactly how to put your characters in the one-shot. I forgot to put this in the last chapter. Sorry.**

* * *

"Everyone, face here" Mrs. Nakamura gently ordered her class. The kids quickly stopped what they were doing and put their attention on the woman.

With everyone looking at her, Mrs. Nakamura softly pushed Kyohei in front of her. "Everyone, Kyohei-kun has an announcement to make. Let's all be nice and listen. Go on, Kyohei-kun"

Kyohei looked up at his teacher than at his classmates looking at him. He shuffled his feet a bit. "Um...uh..."

"You can do it, Kyohei-kun" the teacher encouraged the boy and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Umm, Yo-Yo's birthday...p-please come"

"Good job Kyohei-kun and thank you. Kyohei-kun has some party invitations that he'll give everyone. Make sure to put it safely in your cubbies and give it to your mommies and daddies"

Kyohei started shyly passing out his colorful invitations to the other kids, making sure to say thank you like his mom told him to. When he got to Shiori, he made a big grin and presented to invitation to her. "Please come, Shiori!"

Shiori took the invitation and nodded happily. "Ok!"

"Yo-Yo!" a boy's voice called out excitedly followed by rapid footsteps. Kyohei turned to where the voice was but was suddenly hit by something and fell to the ground.

"Tetsuya-kun! Get off of Kyohei-kun!" Mrs. Nakamura calmly but sharply ordered, like a mother to her child.

"Alright!" The voice called out unnecessarily loud and the weight quickly left the blonde boy.

"Kyo ok?" Shiori asked and helped her friend up.

"Yea" Kyohei answered and rubbed his cheek a bit. The boy looked to who or what ran into him and saw another boy with wild and spiky brown hair and excited brown eyes. He was jumping up and down happily, despite the teacher trying to get him under control by putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Tetsuya-kun, say sorry to Kyohei-kun" the teacher told the boy.

"Sorry!" Tetsuya yelled out happily.

Mrs. Nakamura sighed a bit and went down to the children's level. "Kyohei-kun, this is Tetsuya-kun. He's very excited for your party"

"Party! Party! Party!" Tetsuya chanted happily.

Because of how they met, it took Kyohei a while before he gave the brunette a smile. He thought that he and Karasu were alike and that made him happy. "Thank you, Tet-su-ya" the blonde slowly pronounced the other boy's name.

"You can call him Tet if you want, Kyohei-kun. Right, Tet-kun?" Mrs. Nakamura asked Tetsuya, encouraging the budding friendship between the hyper Tetsuya and the more quiet Kyohei.

"Tet! Tet! Call me Tet!" Tetsuya agreed loudly, took Kyohei's hand, and shook it excitedly. He then suddenly held the blonde's hands and started spinning around and around.

"Tet! Kyo's dizzy!" Shiori tried to stop the brunette but only succeeded in getting herself in the spinning.

Mrs. Nakamura looked at the scene and sweat dropped a bit. Tetsuya's hyper personality might be too much for the poor kids.


	40. Invitations Part 2

**KaliAnn:** Ah that was really sweet.

 **GEWB:** Wasn't it!? Kyohei was soooo cute when he was a kid. But _now_...  
 **Kyohei:** Now _what_? What the hell are you trying to say?  
 **GEWB:** Oh puberty sucks. It takes cute kids and turns them into teenage assholes.  
 **Kyohei:** Where the hell is this coming from!?  
 **GEWB:** I just want my cute Yo-Yo back...  
 **Kyohei:** What the hell is going on?

* * *

 **Pairing: Jack X Carly**

 **Summary: Kyohei passed out his invitations, so now it's the parents' turn to pass out theirs.**

* * *

"It'll be this Saturday from 12:00 to 1:15" Carly told her elderly neighbors. "It's alright if you don't want to come, but there will be kids attending so it might get a little loud. If it gets too much, please don't be afraid to tell us"

"Oh nonsense dear" the old woman waved her hand, dismissing Carly's words. "You don't _have_ to worry about it being too loud. We'll be coming too if that's alright"

Carly eyes widen a bit but she soon broke out in a smile. "Oh, of _course_ you two can come!" The woman went in her purse, took out two invitations, and handed them to the couple. "This has all the information on it, including what we're going to be serving. Of course, if you want me to cook something all you have to do is call"

The old man laughed. "Trust me, we've _never_ had a dish that we dislike. Thank you very much, Carly-san"

Carly bowed to the couple. "No, thank _you_ very much. Kyohei will be so happy to see you two"

The three shared one last farewell to each other before Carly turned back around and headed back to where her own house was. Jack was also walking back and by the looks of it, he has given the other neighbors their invitations as well.

"Good job Jacky! That's everyone in the neighborhood!" the woman excitedly announced.

"Yea, about that" Jack said. "One of our neighbors has a nephew that's going to be graduating from college around the same time of Kyohei's party. They'll come over and drop of their presents, but they'll leave soon after"

"That's no problem. We'll just have to make sure that we say thank you and congratulations to them and give them some goodies bags before they leave. Now, to the post office!"

The two adults went in their car and drove off to the post office.

"Do you think they'll come? I mean, Stephanie might come but what about Yūsei, Aki, and Crow? They have important jobs"

"Don't overthink things, Carly" Jack answered calmly. "If they come, they come. If they can't, they can't. The gang are the type to tell you they can't come and then make it up as soon as possible"

"Yea, you're right" Carly answered back. "I just want Kyohei's fifth birthday to be _amazing_. Oh, we should invite Misty too! And Lua and Luca and Martha-san and Kiryu! Oh, do you think Sherry will be able to come?"

Jack sighed but he had a small smile, amused at his wife's excitement. "We have enough invitations to invite everyone and anyone in the whole damn city, Carly. Calm down"

"Maybe _you're_ not excited enough" Carly playfully argued against her husband. The two finally made it to the post office. Jack parked the car and he and his wife got out and went inside the building. The duo got themselves a large stack of envelopes and sat in a table in the back.

Carly went in her purse and took out two pens. "Alright, so you do the guys and I'll do the girls"

"Sure" Jack agreed. "Oh, and I'm in charge of ordering Kyohei's cake"

"Really? Well, if you want. I don't mind, but make sure you don't make a scene at the bakery"

"Ha! I'll make whatever scene I have to make to make sure Kyohei's birthday is _perfect_!"

"And you said _I_ need to calm down"


	41. Happy Birthday Kyohei!

**Pairing:** **N/A**

 **Summary: Let's all celebrate Kyohei's fifth birthday party!  
Sorry for the super late update. There was something wrong with my family's internet connection, so I just decided to finish this when I get to school. Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

"Welcome! Glad you all could make it!" Carly greeted a family as they entered the Atlas family's backyard. She then looked down and noticed a brunette with boy with a big grin. "Oh, you must be Tetsuya-kun. Thank you for coming!"

"Thank you! I mean, welcome!" Tetsuya replied happily.

"The party is already in full swing! I'll take your present so you all can go on and have some fun!" The woman said and took the boy's present. The family walked off into the very decorated party. There were balloons and streamers on a tree and on the many bushes. There were three tables, one full of presents, another that has a big cake that already had some pieces out and some cupcakes that were already taken off the plate, and another that had some board games on it. The backyard itself was also filled with other toys, like balls, action figures and dolls, etc.

Tetsuya ran over to where Kyohei, who was playing with his other friends from school and with his 5Ds family. "Yo-Yo! Yo-Yo!" Tetsuya yelled happily and jumped on the blonde boy.

"Hi, Tet!" Kyohei greeted, already used to the hyper boy.

"Eh? Kyohei has another friend?" Crow asked with a grin. "You're popular at school"

"Hmph, of _course_ he is!" Jack said in his usual tone. "I've taught him _everything_ he knows"

"Of _course_ you did Jack" Yusei said, totally dismissing his foster brother.

"Yo-Yo, happy birthday!" Tetsuya cheered and jumped on Kyohei again.

"Me too!" Karasu jumped on Kyohei as well.

"Yo-Yo ok?" Kaida asked.

"Kyohei will be fine, Kaida-chan" Aki answered her daughter.

Stephanie made an uncertain face when the two hyper kids took the birthday boy's hands and started spinning around with him wildly. "I'm not too sure about that..."

Misty chuckled at the boys. "They're such good friends"

"At least they're not doing what Lua would do" Luca said. "Whenever his friends come to his parties, he would always have to do some big stunt to impress them. One time, he stripped down to his underwear, climbed a tree, and-"

"Luca, don't tell that story!" Lua whined and covered his sister's mouth.

"Ok everyone, if I can have your attention!" Carly yelled out. "It's time to open up Kyohei's presents! Let's go to the present table!"

The kids cheered and they all ran towards the table that was filled with colorful boxes. Jack went behind Kyohei, picked him up, and put his feet on a stool so that everyone could see him over the presents. "Alright Kyohei, let's start with the big ones"

"Ok!"

* * *

 **Time skip bought to you by Kyohei eating cake. Enjoy that mental image**

With the help of his friends, Kyohei opened all of the big presents and he loved them. He's received a tricycle, one of those toy cars that kids can drive **(*)** , a new play mat, and other things. Now it was on to the smaller gifts.

"This one is from Katsumi-chan, Chou-chan, and Ichigo-chan" Carly announced, being the person to give Kyohei the gifts while Jack recorded everything. "Did you say hi and thank you to them? They had to leave early, so I hope you were nice"

"I did!" Kyohei answered.

"Then as a reward, you may open the gifts they gave you"

"Yay!" The blonde cheered as he opened one of the three gifts. Inside was a white box and inside that was a small stack of cards. "Duel Monsters!"

The other kids quickly went to the birthday boy's side when they heard it was Duel Monsters cards and watched him open the other two boxes, which also held Duel Monsters cards.

"Seems like we got a young duelist in the making" Misty said.

"You all are looking at the next King" Jack bragged. "You better treat him nicely if you want him to remember you little people"

"Sure Jack" Yusei said, once again dismissing his brother.

"Fortune Ladies!" Kyohei announced. The cards themselves were random and there was no way any duelist could make a complete deck with just those cards. However, by chance, all of the Fortune Ladies Monster Cards were in one of the packs.

"Eh? How lucky!" Carly cheered and clapped her hands. She already knows how much her son liked those cards.

"Lucky! Lucky! Looooove the Fortune Ladies!" Kyohei cheered along and held the cards close in a tight but loving hug.

* * *

"Thanks for coming everyone!" Carly said as everyone started leaving.

"Bye bye! Bye bye!" Kyohei copied his mother and waved to everyone.

After the last guest left, Carly and Kyohei looked at each other and smiled.

"You were _such_ a good boy today, Yo-Yo!"

"Good boy! Good boy!"

"You guys done saying bye yet?" Jack asked as he walked up to his family.

"Jacky, you done cleaning up _already_?" Carly asked, surprised.

"Tch, no. I didn't even _start_ "

"Jacky, I told you to clean up while we said bye to the guests"

"To have the King on his hands and knees and cleaning up is considered high treason. Can't we just have the maid do it?"

"We don't _have_ a maid"

"We should _get_ one"

"Stop being lazy Jack"

Jack sighed. "Fiiiiiine. But first-" the man picked up his son, which made the boy laugh at being so high up.

"Daddy, Yo-Yo's birthday! Yo-Yo's birthday!"

"Yes, yes, I know. Daddy was there" Jack said. "But I suppose we could say it one more time"

"One final time before Daddy has to go back to cleaning up" Carly followed, laughing at her husband's dissatisfied face but he relaxed after a while. The two parents both kissed their son's cheeks.

 **"Happy birthday, Kyohei"**

* * *

 **(*)** I don't know what they're called, but you guys know what I'm talking about right? Those cars that kids can drive but they're not actually cars, they're toys. And there are Barbie ones and ones from that Pixar movie _Cars_. You guys know what I'm talking about right? Yea, you guys know what I'm talking about.


	42. New Friends

**Pairing:** **Kyohei** **x Fortune Ladies**

 **Summary: This takes place the same day of Kyohei's birthday party. Kyohei makes some new friends while he's in his playroom.**

* * *

"Now Kyohei, you stay here while Mama and Daddy finish cleaning up" Carly told her young son as she led him to his playroom. "Mama will make her birthday boy a delicious dinner, so you can look forward to that as well"

"Ok! Bye bye Mama!" Kyohei obediently nodded his head and waved to his mother as she left the room. He waited awhile until he heard the door downstairs shut and went to his window to see his parents cleaning up the backyard.

However, he soon got bored of watching his parents putting everything in trash bags and went to his toy chest that already had all of his new toys in it. Next to the chest was a wooden box. Kyohei dragged it to the middle of the room, opened it, and dumped out its contents. Brightly colored blocks were spread on Kyohei's new play mat.

"Red, green, yellow, green, blue, yellow, red" Kyohei named the colors of the blocks as he stacked them. He was so engrossed in his blocks that he didn't even notice that there was someone in the room with him until he heard its voice.

"Eh, Kyo-chin is so good at naming colors!"

Kyohei heard the voice and looked at the door, but he didn't see anyone. Besides, that didn't sound like his Mama...

"Kyo-chin, over here, over here!" the voice excitedly called out. It sounded like a little girl's voice, just a bit more high pitched.

Kyohei was scared, but he looked back and at the colorful round table out of curiosity. However, his scared curiosity was soon overcome by surprise and then happiness when he saw who were sitting on the table.

"Fortune Ladies!" he cheered happily and he went over to them quickly. He didn't understand why or how the Ladies were here talking to him, but just seeing them was enough to make him smile.

"Hi, Kyo-chin!" Windy greeted with just as much happiness. She flew over and met him halfway to the table and gave him a hug.

"Hey Kyohei! I want a hug too!" Fiery complained.

"Fiery, your jealousy is showing" Watery said calmly.

"I-I'm not jealous, Watery-onee-sama! I just want a hug!"

"Hug!" Kyohei went up to the Fire Attribute Spellcaster and gave her a tight hug.

"Ah, your hugs are warm Kyohei!"

"You seem rather elated for one who wasn't envious" Earthy commented.

"...Weird" Darky followed, her demeanor as emotionless and blank as one would expect from the Dark Attribute Spellcaster. Despite, when Kyohei went to give her a hug, Darky didn't deny it and even hugged the boy back.

"Kyo-chan, happy birthday!" Lighty, the last to get a hug, said her congratulations then flew back to her sisters. "Kyo-chan, do you know who we are?"

"He _just_ said who we are" Darky said.

"Oh yea"

Watery sighed. "As forgetful as ever, Lighty-onee-sama" Lighty, the supposed oldest of the Fortune Ladies, pouted childishly.

"Haven't you done those memory helping exercises I gave you, onee-sama?" Earthy asked.

"Uh, well, I _may_ have..." Lighty answer, unsure.

Windy giggled. "That answers that"

Kyohei laughed at the banter between the sisters, totally entertained by them.

Lighty cleared her throat and continued. "Kyo-chan, do you know why we're here?"

Kyohei titled his head but than smiled. "Play!"

Lighty smiled at the small boy. "Well yes, we're here to play. Kyo-chan, listen closely. Whenever you're feeling sad, you can call us and we'll make you smile"

Kyohei clapped his hands excited. "Smile and play! Smile and play!"

"However, Kyohei-san" Earthy started and pushed up her glasses. "If you want us to keep being with you, you _have_ to keep our cards safe ok?"

Kyohei went closer to the table and picked up the cards and stared at them for a bit. He then went to get a small blue treasure chest and put the cards inside. "Look, safe!"

"That's _genius_ , Kyo-chin!" Windy praised, genuinely surprised and happy. "Now no one will hurt our cards! You're a genius Kyo-chin, a regular brainiac!"

"You're too easily impressed" Watery sighed at her youngest sister.

"Well, now that we got _that_ out of the way, let's make a tower Kyohei!" Fiery exclaimed. "It'll be _so_ tall, it'll reach the heavens!"

"While that _is_ scientifically and theoretically impossible, that _does_ sound like an enjoyable activity until Carly-sama calls Kyohei-san for dinner" Earthy said.

"She said she'll make a delicious dinner for you, so let's play lots and lots and lots and work up an appetite so that the food will be even _more_ delicious!" Windy cheered.

"Play, play, play! Make a tower and eat dinner!" Kyohei cheered, happy and excited to have the Fortune Ladies to play with and to have them as new friends.


	43. Spring Shopping

**KaliAnn:** Oh this is so perfect. All those little fortune ladies will give him lots of hugs.

 **GEWB:** Hugs for the win! Oh my god! Can you just imagine the concept art of little Kyohei playing with the Fortune Ladies! Oh my god-  
 **Kyohei:** Dude calm down.  
 **GEWB:** Someone needs to draw, like a side-by-side picture of Kyohei and the Fortune Ladies. I mean, ok, on one side is Kyohei as a kid and he's playing with the Fortune Ladies and on the other side is Kyohei as a teenager and he's smiling at them as they play and-Mmmmmnnnmngg  
 **Kyohei:*Puts the duct tape away*** Can't believe that worked as well as it did. Well, let's start the show I guess.

* * *

 **Pairing:** **Jack x Kyohei x Carly** ** & Kyohei x Fortune Ladies**

 **Summary: The Atlas family goes shopping for Kyohei**

 **Also if anyone is interested, here's how I order the Fortune Ladies 'Sisters' from oldest to youngest: Lighty, Darky, Watery, Earthy, Fiery, Windy**

* * *

"My Kyohei is getting soooooo big!" Carly cooed as she pushed the cart with one hand and ticking Kyohei's cheek with the other. "Let's buy you lots of cute clothes to celebrate! Then we'll get some yummy ice cream or should we go to Castle instead?"

"Castle! Castle!" Kyohei, who was sitting in the baby seat of the shopping cart and holding the blue treasure chest that he insisted he bring with him, answered happily and kicked his feet excitedly.

"Yes! We'll go to Castle and eat lots of yummy food! Let's have some omuraisu or maybe we should have tempura. Oh, let's have their famous hot pot instead! Jacky, what do you think?"

"I think you need to calm down" Jack answered. "You're bringing unnecessary attention to us"

Carly blinked at her husband and than looked around to see that everyone was looking at the family. "Oh! Uhh...Good afternoon?"

"Good afternoon!" Kyohei imitated innocently.

Jack sighed and started walking. "Come on. We need to buy him some clothes right?"

Carly nodded and followed her husband into the child section of the store. When she got to the section, however, she squealed a bit and started looking at all the cute clothes.

Jack sighed but smiled at his easily excitable wife. "Sometimes I wonder who the child is, my son or my wife"

"Carly-sama _is_ preforming the acts befitting a child" Earthy said suddenly. Kyohei looked down and saw the Fortune Ladies sitting on the cart's handle.

"Why can't you just say she's acting like a kid, Earthy-onee-sama?" Firey asked with an exasperated look. "Your big words make my brain hurt"

"Hehehe, there's a joke in that statement but I won't say it" Windy giggled at her big sister.

"Ah!? What the hell is _that_ suppose to mean, Windy!?"

Watery sighed. "Can't you two act more quietly and stop-Ah! Hey, Darky-onee-sama! If you're going to sleep, choose a place that's not my shoulder!"

Darky yawned and looked up at the water spellcaster. She stared at her younger sister for a while but then dropped her head back on her shoulder.

"And she tells _us_ to act more quietly" Firey comments, making Windy giggle.

"Kyo-chan, are you having fun?" Lighty asked the child.

"Yes! Mama and Daddy and Yo-Yo are having fun!" Kyohei answered.

"Yes, we're having fun" Jack answered as he leaned against the cart a bit.

Kyohei turned to his father and shook his head. "Not talking to Daddy"

Jack raised a brow at his son and turned around so he was looking at him. "Who are you talking to then?"

Kyohei grinned and pointed to the cart handle. "The Fortune Ladies!"

Jack raised a brow at his son. "Kyohei-"

"Jacky, bring Kyohei over to the changing room!" Carly shouted. "I found _the cutest_ clothes for him!"

Jack sighed a bit and pushed the cart towards where Carly was. However, he looked down at his son and saw him looking at the handle and laughing and talking to it.

 _Who the bloody hell is he talking to?_ Jack thought to himself, but he than quickly got an idea. He's going to have to talk to Carly about it.


	44. Teen Titans Night

**KaliAnn:** I love how you write Carly and those Fortune Ladies are so cute

 **GEWB:** I know! Aren't I amazing?  
 **Kyohei:** Jeez, don't get too big of a head...  
 **GEWB:** Too late ***Head starts to inflate***  
 **Kyohei:** Huh. Well that's a sight.

 **TheCartoonusMaximus:** Jack is in for a big surprise... (And he'll probably be mad that Yo-Yo talks to his mother's monsters and not to his.)

 **GEWB:** Oh, that should be an chapter...  
 **Kyohei:** I guess...  
 **GEWB:** Wow Kyohei, don't show too much of your enthusiasm. The heck's up with you?  
 **Kyohei:** I'm just...So tired...  
 **GEWB:** ...Eh, I am too...

* * *

 **Pairing:** **N/A**

 **Summary: Yea, this has been a long time coming. So this is a request by a guest reviewer named ideas. If you have any requests, make sure to let me know. Hope you like this, ideas!**

 **Also, everyone welcome TheCartoonusMaximus to our ranks. He/She has only joined a few days ago and has already given many contribution(comments)! Sir/Lady Maximus, we welcome you to our humble team and we give you our heartfelt thanks.  
(I'm trying to go for a more Medieval approach. I might be failing, but I'm still doing it. Until I forget about, anyways...)**

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy! Hurry!" Kyohei yelled out.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Jack responded. He walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn and some apple juice.

"Ok, is everyone ready?" Carly asked.

"Ready!" Kyohei answered obediently. "Daddy too!"

"Alright! It's TV Time!" Carly announced. She picked up the remote and pressed the play button. As soon as she did, the theme song played.

 _T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S!  
Teen! Titans! Let's Go!_

Kyohei clapped his hands along with the music and cheered. "Teen Titans!"

"I love Teen Titans Night" Carly said. "But when is Robin going to confess his love to Starfire? And what about Raven? I think she'll be with Cyborg, but I'm not aganist her being with Beast Boy!"

"Third episode and you're already pairing people off?" Jack asked as he munched on popcorn.

"Yea, because it's an important thing to do every time you watch a show! Get with the fandom already"

"I'm gonna go with no..."

 _"Oh man! C'mon! It's gotta be around here someplace! I don't believe this! How could you lose the remote!"_

 _What makes you so sure I lost it?"_

 _"Uh, because you're you"_

 _"Just because I lost that video game-"_

 _"And the toothpaste, and my football, and the waffle iron"_

 _"They disappeared. How am I suppose to know where they go?"_

 _"Well how am I suppose to watch TV without a remote!?"_

"Hahaha!" Kyohei laughed at Cyborg and Beast Boy's antics.

"My the tower is such a mess" Carly pointed out.

"A man's remote is important, Carly" Jack said. "If one were to lose it, they must go to the end of the world in order to find it"

"That serious huh?"

"As serious as your many fandoms"

"Whoa. That's serious"

"Pizza!" Kyohei pointed to the screen, causing Jack and Carly to looked at it and see that the Teen Titans were at a pizza parlor.

 _"I suggest a large pizza with pickles, bananas, and mint frosting"_

 _"Uh, Starfire? Not everything on the menu is a pizza topping"_

 _"Oh"_

"Pizza! Pizza!" Kyohei chanted and he looked at both his parents.

"No pizza Kyohei" Carly told her son. "But we do have popcorn and apple juice"

"No, pizza!" Kyohei scowled and crossed his arms, looking very much like his father.

"We don't have pizza" Jack harshly answered. "No be a good boy and watch-"

"Oh my god, the bus is going to crash into the baby carriage!" Carly yelped.

"Save the baby!" Kyohei told the Titans and the team jumped off the roof of the pizza parlor. Starfire grabbed the carriage and flew away from the street and Cyborg and Raven stopped the bus.

Carly took a breath. "Phew. That was a close one"

"Not really" Jack said. It turned out that the whole thing was just a ruse for the H.I.V.E to attack the Teen Titans. The H.I.V.E blasted the streets and Robin fell in the hole.

"Robin, noo!" Kyohei and Carly hugged each other in horror as the leader fell and went who knows where.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, he's coming back"

"You don't know that Jack!" Carly cried.

"It's the third episode. They're not going to kill off the leader on the third episode"

"Jeez, don't spoil anything Jack!"

"But I was answering your quest-"

"Bad Daddy! Bad Daddy!" Kyohei hit his dad's leg.

Jack sighed. "I give up"

 **Time skip because it's almost time for my class**

 _"I guess we really outta be training for battles, tracking down clues, and trying to figure out who Slade is huh?"_

 _"We will. But right now, I'm just happy to be part of the team"_

Carly clapped her hand. "That was great! I'm so happy Robin came back!"

"Daddy spoiled it!" Kyohei pouted at his dad.

"How is that a spoiler!? It's the third episode! The show hardly has a plot yet!" Jack argued.

"Spoil! Spoil! Spoil!" Kyohei chanted again.

"Don't worry, Kyohei. We won't invite Daddy to anymore Teen Titans Night so he won't spoil anything" the boy's mother said and patted his head.

"Yay!"

Jack sighed. "Fine, take me out and be surprised of every obvious thing. See if I care"

"Good. Love you Daddy!" Kyohei said innocently and kissed his dad's cheek.

Jack sighed again and patted his son's head. "Yea, I love you too kid"


	45. Jack's Weakness

**KaliAnn:** Oh thank you for this chapter. I miss that Teen Titans so much and reading the commentary about it was fun.

 **GEWB:** I freaking love the Teen Titans!  
 **Kyohei:** So that Teen Titans vs. Justice League movie is a thing.  
 **GEWB:** Do you know which Robin is Robin?  
 **Kyohei:** Karasu told me that Nightwing's there, so it's not Dick. Probably Tim or Damian.  
 **GEWB:** Wait, so Nightwing's his own character? Do you know what that means!?  
 **Kyohei:** Jason's not gonna be there?  
 **GEWB:** Well, yea maybe, but also NIGHTWING'S BUTT!  
 **Kyohei:** Oh God.  
 **GEWB:** #ThatNightwingBooty!  
 **Kyohei:** _This_ is what I get for teaching her hashtags...

 **ideas:** If you don't mind can you Have The Atlas Family react to "Forces Of Nature"

 **Kyohei:** The National Geographic thing?  
 **GEWB:** No.  
 **Kyohei:** The 1999 movie?  
 **GEWB:** Nah.  
 **Kyohei:** Uhh, that certified organic medicine website?  
 **GEWB:** Nope.  
 **Kyohei:** ...The dance theater?  
 **GEWB:** No, Kyohei, it's a Teen Titans episode. With Thunder and Lightning.  
 **Kyohei:** Not my fault. There's a lot of things called forces of nature.  
 **GEWB:** That is true. You are not wrong.

* * *

 **Pairing:** **Jack x Kyohei**

 **Summary: I've been wanting to do a Steven Universe-inspired chapter.  
**

 **Sorry it's short. I have class in like 15 minutes. Ideas I will work on your request. If anyone wants to give a request, then just ask. Now on to the show.**

* * *

Jack walked in the living room and looked around. "Kyohei, where are you?"

Kyohei poked his head from behind the couch the pulled back. Jack, having already known that Kyohei was already hiding behind the couch, walked passed it and continued looking around. "Kyohei. Come on out"

Jack heard his son laughing and made a big, exaggerated sigh. "Oh no, I can't find him. Guess I'll just go on the couch, where Kyohei is not"

The man made his way to the couch/Kyohei's favorite hiding spot and laid on his back. He heard Kyohei laugh again and his feet walking on the floor. Next thing he knew, something small was covering his eyes.

"Hehehe! Got you Daddy!"

Jack chuckled a bit and picked his son up and put the boy on his chest. "And where were you, you little sneak?"

"Behind the couch and Daddy didn't know! Kyohei hid really good!" The boy answered, clearly proud of himself. "Then Kyohei jumped and did this!" Kyohei covered Jack's eyes again. "Kyohei beat Daddy!"

Jack moved his son's hands, made a small smile, and patted the boy's head. "Tiny hands, my one and only weakness"


	46. AN: Sorry, it's long

Hey people! I'm back from vacation! So sorry I couldn't tell you guys. Sadly, my uncle's place has no wi-fi and I couldn't tell you guys. Well, actually, I came back home about two weeks ago...But...I mean...Pokémon Go came out and...Well, you know the rest... #TeamMystic. I've also been playing that new Batman iPad games that's like Clash of Clans, but you get to be a villain instead of a hero. I got Harley Quinn and we have been having a kraaaaaazzzzzzzyyyyyyyy time! You know it's crazy because I spelled crazy with a 'k' instead of a 'c'! Innovation people!

Yes, the reason I haven't been updating is because I've been catching Pokémon and being the leader of one of the biggest crime syndicates in Gotham. It's all my fault and I take full responsibility.

Anyways, I have announcements so I'm just going to get all of them out in this author's note before I write the actual chapter. I'm so happy that people still read this and we even had new people joining us. I'm just going to welcome them in this author's note cause. If I miss a name then tell me please so I can welcome you properly.

So welcome: **Kamen Rider Necrom** , **MusicianWish** , **Skyrocker1500** , **earthvirgo1997** , **.927** , **mariahernandezperez26** , and **Yusei Fudo 44**. So that's all the people I think joined us, so welc-wait...Yusei Fudo? Like, the guy? Oh my god ya'll Yusei 'Satellite's Shooting Star' Fudo is reading my one-shot! Alright this is good. I just need Atem/Yami, Seto, Joey, Jaden, Zane, Atticus, Tyranno, Jesse, Axel, Jim, Crow, Jack, Shark, Kite, Rio(Yes, I will go lesbian for Rio), Trey, Quattro, and Quinton and we will have the whole set of hot Yu-Gi-Oh character reading this one-shot. Goals, ladies and gentlemen! We're close to them!

Um, next, in more somber news, the guest reviewer named Ideas had lost their grandmother. Make sure to keep them in your prayers and send your condolences.

Next, to those who have added **The Little Wild Royals** to your story alert, ummmm, yea, you should probably take it off. I'm not planning on updating it and the only reason I still have it up is so I can use the chapters I wrote for the other one-shots. Um, that's actually why **Atlas Family** is a thing because I thought it'll be easier on me if I just separate the families into separate one-shots instead of putting all the families in one story. It's my fault. I should've put 'Discontinued' in the description. I'll fix it.

Lastly, because I have not been updating, I have missed a lot of holidays, American and Japanese. So, the next few chapters will be holiday chapters so you can celebrate with little Kyohei.

Um, so that's basically it. Uh, I have a Wattpad now. So if you want to follow me there, my username is GoldenBeatrice777. I don't have any stories added in it because I'm pre-writing everything. I'm thinking of just mostly doing boyfriend scenarios with various anime characters and I'm thinking of putting a Brother's Conflict story on there, so yea. This AN has gone on lone enough so I'm going to end it with a thank you for waiting so long.

So, thank you for waiting so long.


	47. Happy April Fools' Day!

**Pairings: Jack x Kyohei x Carly, Kyohei x Fortune Lady Windy**

 **Summary: It's April Fools' Day and Kyohei is taking no prisoners. Also, Windy might be a bad influence.**

* * *

"Kyo-chin, Kyo-chin! Hurry, hurry, hurry!" Windy yelled out excitedly behind her while flying around the hall.

"Coming" Kyohei answered as quietly as possible. In his hands was a box of brightly colored markers that he had received for his birthday, a piece of paper, and some tape.

The two made their way down the hall and in front of his parents room.

"This is going to be _great_! They won't know what hit 'em!" Windy cheered.

Kyohei, on the other hand, yawned. "Sleepy…"

The Wind Spellcaster went in front of the boy and patted his forehead. "Buck up, Kyo-chin. The best pranksters hit when their victims least expect it and no one expects anything early in the morning!"

"I want my bed" Kyohei whined, not liking to have to wake up this early.

"Ah, pl-please don't cry, Kyo-chin!" Windy whined, tears forming in her eyes. "If _you_ cry, _I'll_ cry!"

"Sleepy"

"L-Look! Once we're done here, you could go back to sleep. Um, today's a weekend so it'll be ok if you sleep in and have breakfast for lunch, lunch for dinner, and dinner for a midnight snack! Rules like that don't apply during the weekend!"

"…Promise?"

"Yup!"

"Mm, ok…"

* * *

Jack yawned and stretched, making Carly wake up as well.

"Morning, Jacky" Carly greeted before stretching her hand to the nightstand on her side of the bed to get her glasses.

"Bloody sun ruining my sleep" Jack answered back. Seems Kyohei's dislike for being waken early came from his father. "I'm going to the bathroom. The hell?"

Carly, now a bit more awake, got out of bed and went next to her husband who was in front of the door.

The blond kneeled down a bit to take a piece of paper the was tapped on the door knob. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and read it. " _Happy April Fools' Day_?"

"Aw, Kyohei wrote it?" Carly looked at the paper than went to look at her husband. "We better be careful or Kyohei will prank-Huh?"

Jack looked at his wife and the two stared at each other for a bit before Jack opened his mouth. "Carly, the hell did you do in your sleep?"

" _Me_? What about _you_? Did you sleep-draw on your face or something?"

"I should be asking _you_ that"

The two stared at each other more before they both looked at the paper Kyohei drew, looked back at each other, than they quickly went to Kyohei's room.

When they opened the door and entered their child's room, they saw their son sleeping on his bed, his markers and a roll of tape on the floor. The parents sighed and quietly shut the door again.

"I guess we're living with a prankster now" Carly told her husband.

Jack wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder and sighed. "I'm not sure how to feel about that statement"


	48. Mama's Day(Kyohei's Side)

**Pairings: Kyohei X Carly**

 **Summary: Mother's Day with Kyohei**

* * *

"Kyohei! Mommy's here!" Carly announced as she entered the nearly empty classroom. She looked around the room and found her son sitting at the art center. From his serious face and his slightly hunched body, Carly could tell that the boy was seriously concentrating on whatever he was drawing.

"Welcome back, Carly-san" Mrs. Nakamura greeted the woman in Kyohei's stead.

Carly smiled back at the teacher. "Great to be back. The atmosphere in this room is great, as usual"

"Well you can thank the kids for that. They're all so lively that all those good feelings usually circles the room even when they're gone"

"Speaking of kids" Carly looked back at her son. "What's Kyohei doing?"

"Ah, well-"

"Don't tell!" A boy's voice called out.

Carly looked around confused until she felt something brush against her leg. She jumped and looked down, only to see Tetsuya with his hand on the limb. "H-How did you-!"

The boy pouted at the woman. "I was here!" He whined.

"Sorry about that, Carly-san" Mrs. Nakamura said. "Tetsuya-kun here is pretty good at hiding"

"Ah, haha, it-it's fine" Carly answered, still a little spooked by the sudden surprise.

The teacher then turned her attention to the brunette with a disapproving look. "And Tetsuya-kun, you know better than the shout, _especially_ when adults are talking"

"B-But, don't tell" Tetsuya argued, but lowered his voice so he won't get another scolding.

Carly finally got her bearings together and bent down to the boy's level. "And why can't you tell me?"

"Mom's Day secret, that's why" the boy proudly stated, taking his role as Kyohei's secret keeper seriously.

The two women looked at each other and smiled. It's best that the kid doesn't know that he just spilled the beans.

* * *

"Now where should we put this?" Carly asked her son as the duo entered the house.

"TV!" Kyohei answered back.

Carly laughed. "Well, we can't put it there. We have to put this in a special, awesome place. A place where Mama will _allllways_ see it"

The two went up the stairs and looked around for this 'special, awesome place', doing some trail-and-error with Carly putting it on a random place and Kyohei shaking his head in disapproval.

The two finally entered Carly and Jack's room and sighed and fell on the bed.

"Maybe we should wait until Daddy comes home and ask him" Carly said.

"Mm" Kyohei rolled around on his parents' sheets and just happened to look at the room's closed door. A bubble popped in his head and covered his head in brightly covered confetti as he quickly sat up and shook his mom's body. "Mama! Mama! Wake up!"

"Mama's not sleeping, love" Carly told her son before sitting up. "What's wrong?"

Kyohei jumped off the bed and banged on the door. "Here! Here!"

Carly looked at the door and pictured her gift on it and then quickly nodded her head. After a quick trip to Kyohei's room for a certain roll of tape, the adults' room door was now decorated with a picture of three stick figures. The yellow one was Kyohei, the purple one was Jack, and the blue one was Carly. Behind all of them were tall flowers, but Carly's were much taller and more colorful than the others, signifying that she was the main focus.

Carly picked up Kyohei and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for the Mother's Day present, Kyohei"

Kyohei laughed at the feel of his mother's kiss on his face and gave her one of his own. "You're welcome, Mama!"


	49. Carly's Day(Jack's Side)

**Pairings: Jack X Carly**

 **Summary: Mother's Day with Jack**

* * *

After dropping off Kyohei at Martha's place, Jack and Carly set off on their date. They weren't doing much, just driving around the city, enjoying the Domino at night and talking(i.e. flirting) with each other.

"Look, so your flowers were purple but it looked like the same color as your eyes and he colored in the lines and he told me that he only had to ask his teacher for help two times and–"

"Not that I'm _not_ enjoying hearing what my artist of a son is showing his creativity yet again" Jack interrupted. "But maybe we you can concentrate on _our_ date"

Carly scratched her cheek nervously. "Aha, sorry sweetie. Where are we even going?"

"I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"It's Mother's Day so I thought I should ask you where you want to go, but you said that we can just go 'wherever'"

"Huh" Carly looked out her window, the street lights flashing in her eyes as the continued driving. "So I guess we're going wherever?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Guess we are"

"But~" Carly then leaned on her husband, rubbing her cheek on his arm. "This is just as great as having a plan. Just you and me and the open road and whatever possibility it's willing to giving us! It's rather exciting"

Jack made a 'tch' sound but he was smiling. "As easily amused as always, huh"

"But that's why you _loooove_ me, right Jacky?"

"Yea, I suppose it is"


	50. Daddy's Day(Kyohei's Side)

**Pairing: Jack X Kyohei**

 **Summary: Father's Day with Kyohei**

* * *

"Ok, now color this part red!" Fiery patted on a part of the paper.

"Eh? Wouldn't orange be better?" Windy asked.

"No way!" the second to youngest of the Fortune Ladies argued with the youngest. "Fire is red! That's how it's _always_ been!"

"But–"

"How you gonna tell a _Fire_ –Attribute Monster what color _fire_ is!?"

"Wahh! Lighty–oneesama, Fiery–oneesama is being mean to me again!"

The mentioned eldest sister sighed. "Fiery, don't yell at Windy"

"Eh, but Lighty–oneesama!"

Kyohei pouted at the two arguing sisters and the oldest one trying to calm them down then looked back at his crayons. "Red? Orange? Red? Orange?"

"…Kyohei–kun…" Darky, as quiet and reserved as ever, held out an orange–red crayon to the confused boy.

"Thank you, Darky!" Kyohei cheered and gave the Dark fairy a tight hug before going to his important coloring.

"Careful, Kyohei–san" Earthy warned. "This is the most imperative part of your artwork"

"In…Pee…Rat…To…Hive" Without looking up from his drawing, Kyohei tried to repeat the word that the glass–wearing fairy said.

"Kyohei, he's coming" Watery announced as she entered the room through the open window.

"What!? No way!" Fiery shouted. "Kyohei, quick! Use the red crayon!"

"No, the orange one makes more sense!" Windy followed.

"He's using red–orange" Darky coolly told her younger sisters.

"Eh!? No way!"

"Done!" Kyohei announced and went to quickly put his sandals on.

"Good!" Lighty praised. "Now hurry before he leaves!"

Kyohei quickly–but carefully, like his Mom and Dad told him –went down the stairs and opened the door.

"Mister!" Kyohei yelled out and ran to the man.

"Oh, Kyohei–kun!" the man greeted the boy. "Long time no see!"

"Long time no see! Here!" the boy gave the picture to the mailman.

"Oh, and who is this for?"

"Daddy! For Daddy Day!" Kyohei answered happily. Even though it was supposed to be a special day for fathers, Jack still had some scheduled duels and had left quickly after breakfast. Unable to spend time with his father, Kyohei was upset before the Fortune Ladies said that he could draw his dad a picture and have the mailman give it to him.

The mailman scratched his head and chuckled. "Your Daddy's in that dueling dome, right? It's not my usual route, but something _this_ important has to be delivered quickly"

"Yay! Thank you!"

"Haha, no worries. Now get back inside and tell your mother I said hi"

* * *

"Congratulations on another win, Atlas–san!" someone cheered for the blonde man.

"Hmph, no need for congratulations" Jack said. "It's only natural that _I_ would win. I'm the King!"

"He really is a king!" a fangirl cheered.

"Handsome!" another followed.

Jack walked through the crowd, wanting to get home quickly. Seeing his son upset that his dad had to work on Father's Day made him _just_ as upset. Honestly, being the King isn't always easy.

Just as he's about to leave the lobby, the mailman that would usually come to his house came over.

"Jack–san, good afternoon!"

"What do you want?" the blonde asked rudely, the thought of how upset his son must be fueling impatience with other people. "This isn't your route. The staff already got their mail"

"Yes, yes, I know. I'm here on a special delivery. Here" the man handed Jack a folded up piece of paper. "I recommend looking at it as soon as possible. You have a good day now"

Jack watched the mailman walk off then looked at the folded paper. He sighed and carefully unfolded it.

The paper had a childlike drawing of Red Daemon's Dragon. He had a big grin on his face and his arms were up and fire was behind him. The words 'Daddy's Day!' were in big purple letters.

Jack looked at the picture for a while before chuckling. "And here I thought you were upset. You're so troublesome, worrying your father like that. Now I have to go home quickly and figure out where to hang this and you better help me"


	51. Best Friends

**Ok, that's enough holidays. Time to get back on schedule people!  
Anyways, let's start off by welcoming new people! According to my handy dandy list here we have three new people joining us. They are: ****Alicehime-sama** **,** **LucarioGirl286** **, and** **ColorfulSoliloquy!** **Welcome to our cult where we worship the cuteness that is little Kyohei!**

 **So, small news. Nothing major. Nothing big. Just that we have reached 50 chapters of Atlas Family! Thank you so much for sticking with me for so long, even when I go on unannounced breaks. I've actually been thinking of making my Fanfiction account have nothing but one-shots and maybe move Shining Saga over to my Wattpad account. I've been reading it over and I kind of feel like rewriting it, especially now since I feel I've matured a bit more as a writer. I haven't decided so if you have an opinion on that, I would like to know.**

 **Another also, because we have been going on for 50 chapters, I'm thinking of starting the Hogan Family! I already have some pre-written chapters, but if you want to put down some suggestions, then you know what to do.**

 **Kyohei and I will answer comments in the next chapter! Ok, let's start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Pairing:** N/A  
 **Summary:** Jack and Carly

* * *

Carly knocked on the door to Kyohei's playroom. "Kyohei? Honey, it's Mama and Daddy. May we come in?"

"Ok!" Kyohei answered back. Carly opened the door and her and Jack entered the room. Kyohei was in front of a small blue shelf and he was putting a book back in its place.

"Oops, were you reading?" Carly asked.

"I'm done!" The boy answered and he ran over to his parents and hugged their legs. "Hi Mama! Hi Daddy!"

"Kyohei, is it ok if we talk about something?" Carly asked gently.

"Ok!" The young blonde pulled his parents' hands to his place mat and then went to a table and got some plastic cups. "Here!"

Carly and Jack took the cups from their son and sat down on the mat.

Carly 'drank' the cup. "Yuuummy~ What _amazing_ orange juice!"

"Hmph, you should be drinking coffee like me" Jack commented as he 'drank' his coffee.

"Coffee too!" Kyohei held up his cup, happily copying his father.

"Ah, Kyohei you can't drink coffee!" Carly panicked. "You're too young! It's bad for you!"

"But Daddy does" Kyohei whined.

"Daddy is drinking apple juice"

"No I'm no-Ow!" Jack winced as Carly pulled his ear.

"You're drinking apple juice, _right_ Jacky?" She asked threateningly.

"Uh, yes, I'm drinking apple juice" Jack obediently said.

"Daddy's weird" Kyohei laughed at his father.

"Yea, that's what happens when you get married" Jack answered back.

"Anyways" Carly put her cup down. "Kyohei, do you have any friends you want to tell us about?"

Kyohei tilted his head. "Ummm, Tet fell off the swings"

Carly gasped. "Is he ok!?"

"He got mommy kisses and band-aids with bears on them"

"Oh, that's good"

Jack sighed. "We're not talking about them, Kyohei. You're friends with the Fortune Ladies right?"

"Yes!" Kyohei cheered. "But they are taking a nap..."

"Oh no, no, no. We don't want to disturb them" Carly quickly said. "We just, well, umm..."

"When did you start talking to them?" Jack asked bluntly.

"Kyohei's party!"

"Since that long ago?" Carly asked herself.

"And what do you do?" Jack continued.

Kyohei thought about it. "Ummm, draw and play and build blocks and play pretend and hug Darky and play Lighty Says and read books with Earthy and eat dinner"

"Wow, that sounds like fun!" Carly excitedly said.

"So, the Fortune Ladies are Kyohei' best friends?" Jack asked with an amused look on his face.

Kyohei nodded. "Yes!"

Carly and Jack looked back at each other. When Kyohei's teacher came to them and said that Kyohei's been talking to himself again, they thought something terrible has latched itself to their son or something. But knowing that it was just Dual Spirits calmed them down immensely.

"Ok then" Carly looked back at Kyohei. "That's great that you got some best friends. I hope you guys keep playing forever and ever"

"Thank you, Mama!" Kyohei answered with a grin.

"But since they're sleeping, you must be pretty bored" Jack commented. "We may not be as much fun, but you want to play with Mama and Daddy for a bit?"

Kyohei's grin got even wider and he put his hands up excitedly. "Play with Mama and Daddy!"


	52. That Time of Year Again

**We're back ladies, gentlemen, and otherwise! So, you know what time it is. Halloween is coming soon! Make sure you all tell me what you would like the see Kyohei go as. Side note: because I started Hogan Family, Kyohei and Karasu will trick or treat together. If you have any ideas about what Karasu should be as well, tell me in any way you can. Now that's enough news, on to the show!**

* * *

 **Pairing:** Jack x Kyohei  
 **Summary:** Jack and Kyohei have some fun in some leaves.  
 **Days till Halloween:** 9 (Watch for the clowns)

* * *

"Kyohei, put the leaves in the pile!" Jack shouted so his son could hear.

"Ok!" Kyohei answered back and ran over to his dad. In his arms were orange leaves and when he got near the pile, he dropped them in the sizable pile. "Did it!"

"I see that, Kyo" Jack looked around the yard and then put his rake down. "Looks like we're done"

"All clean!" Kyohei cheered and clapped his hands. "Daddy was good!"

Jack huffed and rubbed his son's head. "Of _course_ I was. Daddy's a king"

"Kyohei too!" the blond boy pouted at not being included.

"Of course you are" the blond father agreed with his son. "So, you ready?"

"Wait!" Kyohei quickly ran some distance away from his father and the leaf pile. He then took his shoes and socks off and put them neatly together. "Ready now!"

"Ok, then we'll start in three" Jack raised three fingers, with Kyohei copying him, and began to count down. "3...2...1...Have at it!"

At the single, Kyohei ran over to the leaf pile and jumped in it. Leaves flew around at the impact and the boy poked his head out of the pile. "Boo!"

"Well it _is_ almost Halloween" Jack answered to his son's scare and picked up his rake. "Alright, we're going again"

"Yay!" Kyohei cheered and got out the ruined pile and begun collecting leaves again.


	53. Author's Note: Halloween Event II

Annnnnnnd, we're back! So, happy Halloween to everyone! I hope everyone is enjoying themselves, dressing up and eating candy and trying to get children all hopped up on said candy to bed. Reason #20 why I don't want kids.

Anyways, for this event, Kyohei and Karasu will be dressed up as characters from Miraculous Ladybug! A hundred spooky thanks to **KaliAnn** for suggesting this! I've actually never watched or read anything related to ML, but I've looked up what the characters look like and it seems like something they would like.

So, as for who will be who. After looking at the male characters, I've decided that Kyohei will be Cat Noir and Karasu will be Bubbler! I just feel like those would be very cute outfits for them.

I'll post the Halloween chapters on both one-shot collection, with some slight difference between the both of them and they will be uploaded sometime between 9:00-11:30. Just, anytime before midnight and it's still nighttime.

Also, I'm updating my profile and it's probably not going to be done until tonight or tomorrow. It'll have my Wattpad username if you want to follow me and be notified when I _finally_ post something on there and summaries for future stories.

That's basically it. Again, thank you to KaliAnn for the fun suggestion! After these even chapters, I'll be going back to posting one-shots more frequently.

Kyohei and Karasu will see you tonight. Have a spooky Halloween!


	54. Halloween Event II

**Pairing: Atlas Family X Hogan Family  
Summary: Enjoy some Halloween fun with Cat Noir Kyohei and Bubbler Karasu**

* * *

"Kyo!" Karasu pulled his hand from his mother's and ran to the upcoming family.

"Hi Kara!" Kyohei ran to his friend to quickly close the gap and the two held each other's hands and jumped around happily.

"Karasu, don't just run off like that!" Stephanie scolded the boy.

"Sorry!" Karasu apologized and went back to holding his mom's hand.

"Wow, nice costume!" Carly complimented Karasu's outfit. "That's the Bubbler right? I can't believe you were able to get one on such sort notice"

"Well, I had to fight tooth and nail for the last one, but I got it" Stephanie praised herself a bit. "But Kyohei looks great as the cat guy"

"Cat Noir!" Kyohei and Carly shouted at the same time.

Stephanie jumped a bit. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry"

Jack sighed. "These two take their fandoms a bit too seriously. Anyways, where's the birdbrain?"

"He couldn't come right away" the orange-haired woman sighed a bit. "As I thought, he couldn't get escape the nightshift. Halloween is one of the more dangerous holidays"

"Daddy's kicking bad people!" Karasu cheered happily. "Daddy's a hero!"

Kyohei titled his head and looked at his own father. "Daddy a hero too?"

Jack looked down at his son and poked his forehead. "Even better, Daddy's a king!"

Carly looked at her watch. "Alright, it's candy time!"

"We're only staying out for two hours, you two. Let's try to hit as many house as we can in that time, ok?" Stephanie encouraged the kids.

"Yes!" The kids answered happily and so the candy trip is on!

* * *

 **7:30**

"Trick or Treat please" Kyohei asked the elderly woman at the door.

The woman chuckled. "My what a polite gentleman you are. Here, take however many you like"

Kyohei looked at the pumpkin shaped bowl full of candy and took out some of his favorite pieces. He thanked the woman and carefully went down the stairs, letting Karasu get his own candy from the woman.

"Mama, I did it!" Kyohei opened his bag and showed the spoils of the candy trip so far.

"Wow! So much!" Carly cheered. "Cat Noir is very popular tonight!"

Kyohei looked around, wanting to show his dad and get praises from him too. "Daddy too, Mama"

"Hm, where did Jack go?" Carly asked herself and looked around for him too. She was about to call out for him when she saw the man walking towards the duo. "Jacky? Where'd you go?"

Jack cracked his knuckles. "Saw a creepy clown looking at the kids. Had to beat it up"

"No clowns, Daddy!" Kyohei whined and hid behind his mother.

"Tch, as though I'm going to let any creepy person, let alone a creepy clown, even look your way. Daddy's King, remember?"

Kyohei looked at his dad and nodded. "Yea. Daddy's King so Daddy keep Mama and Kyohei safe"

"Darn right I will. No one's laying a finger on either of you as long as I'm here.

* * *

 **8:45**

"Dad!" Karasu cheered and ran over to the police car when he saw his dad in the driver's seat.

"Karasu, what have I said about letting got of my hand!" Stephanie shouted and ran after her son.

"So we managed to catch up to birdbrain after all" Jack commented.

Carly didn't let her eyes leave her son's back as he went to a row of houses for candy. "It's almost time to go. Think he'll give us a ride home?"

"He better. We still have to lay out Kyohei's uniform and cook his bento lunch" Jack complained.

" _We_ still have to cook his bento lunch?" Carly raised her brow and glanced at her husband.

"...You have to cook his bento lunch"

Carly made a proud smile and went back to watching Kyohei trick or treat on his own, only to be joined by Karasu. "That's what I thought. I don't want you anywhere near the kitchen, _especially_ if it's making Kyohei's lunch"

"My cooking's not _that_ dangerous"

"Wow, so many lies in one sentence"

* * *

 **9:00**

Karasu and Kyohei waved to each other as Crow drove the police car away from the Atlas household. Carly unlocked the front door and the family walked into their warm room.

"Get ready for your bath Kyohei" Carly told her son, taking off his mask, cat ears, and bell. She left the rest of the outfit so Kyohei can take them off like the big boy he is.

"Can I have candy?" Kyohei asked.

"You can have one piece of candy before bed and that's it" Jack answered.

"And Mama and Daddy too!" Kyohei reached in his bag and took out three chocolate bars.

Carly looked at the clock than back at Jack. "Well, it's just one piece"

Jack scratched his head and sighed. "Sure, I guess. We'll have a candy party than you take a bath and it's off to bed"

"Candy party!" Kyohei cheered and begun sharing his candy with his Mama and Daddy.


	55. Christmas Special II

**Pairing:** Atlas Family  
 **Summary:** Merry Christmas with the Atlas family!

 **Soooo, surprise! Yea, I decided to surprise everyone with two chapters in one day in celebration of the new year! After this, my updating schedule will become more frequent(I'm telling the truth this time). So, if for whatever reason you felt like 2016 wasn't good to you, I hope you can smile and enjoy spending Christmas and New Year's with the Atlas and Hogan family!**

 **So, Atlas Family chapters will be up now and Hogan Family chapters will be out tomarrow. Happy 2017 everyone!**

* * *

"Alright, on the count of three!" Carly announced, her hands covering her pajama-clad son.

"Hurry Mama! Hurry!" Kyohei jumped up and down in excitment.

"Yea hurry up Carly" Jack yawned. "It's cold. Why do I have to stand up too?"

"Oh stop complaining Jacky and wait" Carly pouted at her husband and then looked back down on Kyohei. "Alright, on the count of three! 1...2...aaaaannnnnddddd...3!"

Kyohei moved his mother's hands from his eyes and looked directly in front of him. A brightly shining Christmas and plenty of brightly wrapped presents met his gaze and he wasted no time in running over to them. "Presents! Presents!"

"It looks like Kyohei was a good boy again this year. Look at all the gifts Santa got you!" Carly cheered, getting her camera ready.

Jack fell on the couch and covered himself in his sheets. "Santa spent a lot of money and time on the goddamn line that lasted fifteen minutes and those people think that they can just take the goddamn presents that Santa wanted to give you"

"Yes, Santa worked hard for us" Carly interrupted her husband while glaring at him.

"Damn right he did"

"Kyo-chin, open that big one!" Windy shouted.

"Actually, the most optimal course of action would be the smallest one and than the biggest one" Earthy pointed out. "Kyohei-san, I suggest you open the yellow gift and than work your way up"

"...Open the blue one" Darky spoke up.

"Hmm? Hmm? Uhh? Hmm?" Kyohei tilted his head as the Ladies argued about which present to open before he set his eyes on a big green present. Leaving the Ladies to their arguing, Kyohei went over to the gift and started pulling and ripping at the wrapping paper.

"And he's off" Jack said.

"You can do it, Kyohei!" Carly cheered, her video camera trained on his son.

After a while, Kyohei finally got rid of all the wrapping paper and was met with a big white box. Kyohei titled his head and walked around it until he saw a picture of-

"Tricycle!" Kyohei jumped when he saw the picture of the small bike. After Tetsuya bragged about the shiny new tricycle his dad got for him for his birthday, even showing it for show-and-tell and rode in it during recess, Kyohei has only been talking about a tricycle for weeks.

"Daddy! Open it! Open it!" Kyohei went up to his dad and shook his leg.

"Daddy's very cold and tired, Kyohei" Jack answered.

"Kyohei too, so open it!" Kyohei argued.

Carly laughed. "Can't argue with that logic Jacky"

Jack sighed and got up. "Fine. But if I get frostbite, it's you guys' fault"

Jack went to the kitchen to get a knife and came back. After telling Kyohei that knives are dangerous and to stay away when Mama or Daddy has one, Jack went about cutting the box open.

After some labor work and Jack complaining about the cold, the box was completely open and shiny green tricycle along with a green helmet and other safety items. When Jack pushed it out of the box, Kyohei quickly grabbed it and sat on it. He laughed as he moved his feet on the ground to get it to move.

"So just forget the other presents huh kid?" Jack asked himself as he watch his son play on the bike and disregard the other presents under the tree.

"Well, let him play on his tricycle for a while and then we can have him open up the rest of his gifts" Carly said. "We know that Santa worked very hard on getting those presents for our good little boy"

Jack crossed him arm and watched his son play. "Damn right I did"

* * *

 **School Idol Tomodachi: ****Schoolido .lu / user / LittleIdolDemon122 /** **  
** **Wattpad: ****GoldenBeatrice777** **  
**


	56. New Year's Special II

**Pairing:** Atlas Family  
 **Summary:** Happy 2017 with Kyohei!

* * *

"Look at my handsome boys!" Carly gushed over her son and husband, snapping pictures at them from every angle and gaining the attention from the other festival goers. "You two look so great in your yukatas! Oh my god, I could just die!"

"Please don't. You'll cause even more of a scene" Jack said as he bit into his yakitori.

"Haha, hi Mama!" Kyohei waved with one hand and a half-eaten dorayaki in the other.

"Jeez, why can't you be cute like Yo-Yo" Carly pouted at her husband and took a picture of him with the flash on as a punishment.

"Darn it Carly!" Jack rubbed his eyes to get the light out.

"Don't cry Daddy" Kyohei told his dad.

"Yea Jacky, don't cry" Carly teased.

"I swear, you two are lucky I love you both or there will be consequences" the blonde man grumbled.

"Love you too Jacky!" Carly wrapped her arms around her husband.

"I love Daddy too!" Kyohei hugged his father's waist.

Jack sighed and wrapped his arms around his wife and son. "I swear, you two are annoying. When are these fireworks starting anyway? We've been out here long enough for Kyohei to start running out of dorayaki"

"Mama, more dorayaki please!" The young blonde asked his mother.

Carly rolled up her own yukata sleeve to look at her watch. "The fireworks will start soon Jacky"

"You've been saying that for half an hour, but sure, alright" Jack grumbled.

"And Kyohei, you'll get a tummy ache if you eat any more dorayaki. Those three are your last ones" Carly told her son.

"Aww!" Kyohei crossed his arms and started throwing a silent tantrum.

Carly sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I swear, you two are more trouble then you're worth. Jacky, I blame you"

"What the-!?"

"Daddy's fault! I blame daddy too!" Kyohei raised his hand in agreement.

"Well, it's two against one. You get the 'L', dear" the black-haired woman stuck her tongue at Jack.

"Be careful where you stick that tongue out" Jack commented. "I just might trap it with my mouth"

Carly blushed and covered her mouth while Kyohei tilted his head, not knowing what his dad was talking about. Suddenly, a loud bell sounded out around the festival area. Kyohei jumped and hugged his dad, not knowing where the sound was coming from and not knowing why it was going.

"Don't worry, Kyohei" Jack comforted his son. "That sound means the fireworks are about to start. It's loud so everyone can hear"

"That's right, so get the rest of your snacks and let's go before all the good spots are taken" Carly told her son excitedly.

Encourged by his father's words and his mother's enthusiasm, Kyohei put his half-eaten dorayaki in a brown bag before picking it up and raising his hands to his dad. "Pick me up please, Daddy"

"Yea, I got you" Jack picked his son up and put him on his shoulders.

The family walked through the crowd, Kyohei on Jack's shoulders and his parents holding hand, until they reached a shrine that already had a good amount of people already.

Carly scouted the area. "Let's see...How about over there?" She pointed to a small stone fence separating the shrine from the small forest surrounding it. Jack nodded and the two walk over to it and sat down, Kyohei still planted on his dad's shoulders. After a few seconds, fireworks started shooting in the sky, coloring it with different bright colors.

"Look! It's fireworks!" Kyohei pointed to the sky with a grin.

"We see it, Kyohei" Jack answered calmly, his hand still on top of Carly's.

"Happy New Year's, Kyohei!" Carly cheered. "Let's have a very happy time this year too, ok?"

Kyohei nodded his head. "Ok! Happy New Year! Let's have a happy time this year too!"

* * *

 **School Idol Tomodachi: ****Schoolido .lu / user / LittleIdolDemon122 /** **  
** **Wattpad: ****GoldenBeatrice777**


End file.
